La Chica de mi Departamento
by leslietendo
Summary: Un chico llamado Soarin se muda a otra ciudad para encontrar aquello que le hace falta, será ¿Amistad?, ¿Amor?, o ¿Simplemente una desconocida que viva con él en su nuevo departamento? Rated: T-M /Universo Alterno/Humanizado/SoarinDash/ Dejen reviews! :) Pasen y Lean, Cover hecho por: MitsuNyanDesu
1. Un nuevo comienzo

¡Helou! (? aquí esta la nueva historia que les había dicho :), es SoarinDash, humanizado y Universo Alterno, tienen las mismas personalidades, también saldrán los demás personajes pero de a poco a poco, porque se supone que nadie conoce a nadie xD, estará genial la historia :D se los prometo, todos los personajes tienen entre 18-20 años, así que...espero les guste ^^

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

****LA CHICA DE MI DEPARTAMENTO****

(SOARIN POV)

Y aquí estoy, en una nueva ciudad, donde encontraré lo que me hace falta, ¿trabajo?, ¿amigos?, ¿novia?, ¿quién sabe?...¿desde cuándo me volví tan cursi?, como sea, encontré un departamento en la ciudad, tiene linda vista, barato y cerca de un bar, pero lo importante es que es barato. En cuanto llegue a la ciudad me dirigí al edificio de inmediato para hablar con la dueña y me dejase vivir allí, en ese lugar empezaría una nueva historia y con nuevas personas...

(FIN SOARIN POV)

Soarin se dirigió en taxi hacia el edificio y al entrar vió a una chica de pelo color arcoíris con ropa de cuero, sentada en una silla mientras estaba en el celular y rodeada de maletas, lo cual lo asustó un poco.

-_¿Quién se pintaría el pelo de tantos colores?_\- pensó Soarin mientras la ignoraba y se dirigía a la oficina de la dueña del edificio-

-¡Alto allí!- exclamó la chica del pelo de colores dejando el celular a un lado-

-¿Q-qué pasa, desconocida?- preguntó Soarin con un tono de miedo en su voz-

-Primero que nada, no soy "desconocida", mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, y yo llegué primero, tienes que esperar tu turno- contestó Rainbow Dash un poco más tranquila mientras miraba la hora en su celular- Y al parecer ya es hora- dijo mientras entraba-

-¡Hey!, yo también tengo la cita a esta hora- recordó Soarin entrando atrás de ella-

Había un escritorio enfrente de ambos y una silla giratoria de espaldas, hasta que empezó a girar lentamente mostrando a una ancianita con anteojos de botella y con ropa deportiva (es una anciana media loca euE).

-Los estaba esperando- dijo la anciana- Díganme abuela Pie, soy la dueña del edificio, y sé que ambos vienen por el último departamento de la ciudad-

-¿Le han dicho que esas ropas deportivas le quedan tan bien?- dijo Rainbow Dash intentando halagar a la anciana para quedarse con el departamento-

-Niña, sé lo que intentas- contestó la señora seriamente mientras Rainbow reía nerviosamente-

-Espere, ¿dijo el ÚLTIMO departamento de la ciudad?, eso es algo...imposible- preguntó Soarin sorprendido-

-Mucha gente viene a esta ciudad, niño, ya se acabaron y este es el último, pero solamente hay una solución para su problema- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa extraña-

-¿La anciana me acaba de llamar niño?- susurró Soarin a Rainbow, quien solamente soltó una risa-

-Podría poner el precio del departamento más caro y el que lo compré se lo queda, o...podrían compartirlo con el mismo precio de ahora- sugirió la anciana mientras se recargaba en su asiento-

-¿Cuál sería el precio del departamento si no lo compartimos?- preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras miraba enojada a Soarin-

-Sería de 1000 bits a 5000 bits, compartánlo o comprénlo uno de los dos- contestó la anciana segura de que alguno lo compraría-

-Espere un segundo- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa-

Rainbow Dash tomó a Soarin por la camisa y salieron de la oficina, y ella se le quedó viendo mal a Soarin.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Soarin algo confundido-

-¿No lo ves?, nos quiere estafar- contestó Rainbow como si fuera obvio-

-La verdad no me importaría pagar dinero de más para tenerlo yo solo, te acabo de conocer, y no necesito a una desconocida en mi departamento- dijo Soarin mientras entraba-

-Tú, maldito insensible- murmuró Rainbow Dash jalándolo de la camisa de nuevo- Vas a compartirlo conmigo, quieras o no, creéme que yo tampoco quiero compartirlo con alguien que apenas conozco, ¿entendido?- preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras se acercaba a su cara viéndolo enojada-

-B-bien- contestó Soarin mientras retiraba la pequeña mano de Rainbow de su camisa-

-Buen muchacho- dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa mientras entraba-

-Pff, mi nombre es Soarin- corrigió algo enfadado-

-Lindo nombre- halagó Rainbow con sarcasmo- Ahora, entra-

-¿Siempre eres así de malvada?- preguntó Soarin entrando a la oficina-

-Solo cuando se necesita- contestó Rainbow dándole palmadas en el hombro a Soarin-

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué decidieron?- preguntó la Sra. Pie -

-¿"Decidimos"o decidió?- dijo Soarin para sí mismo-

-DECIDIMOS- recalcó Rainbow- Que lo compartiremos- terminó Rainbow con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante-

-Bien, pagarán la renta en un mes, tomen las llaves- dijo la señora Pie extendiendo las llaves-

-¡Genial!- exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras daba saltitos-

-Sí, genial- dijo Soarin con sarcasmo, ya que no le agradaba tanta la idea de vivir con una completa desconocida- De cualquier manera, ¿dónde está el departamento?- preguntó Soarin mientras paraba a Rainbow Dash para que dejara de brincar-

-Oh claro, no tengo muy buena memoria- dijo la Sra. Pie- ¡Pinkie Pie!, ¡lleva a los nuevos vecinos a su departamento!- exclamó la anciana haciendo que una muchacha con pelo de color rosa que vestía un vestido celeste pomposo se acercara-

-¿Sí abuela?- preguntó Pinkie Pie emocionada-

-Ella es mi nieta, y ahora su vecina, querida, llevalos al último departamento- ordenó la abuela Pie-

-Okie-dokie-lokie- contestó Pinkie saliendo de la oficina-

-Corran, ella es rápida- avisó la señora-

Ambos tomaron sus maletas y persiguieron a Pinkie Pie tan rápido como pudieron, hasta que al fin la alcanzaron...

-¡Wow!, ¿cómo se llaman?, ¿son pareja?, ¡se ven tan lindos!, ¡deberíamos ser amigos y así yo los visitaría siempre que quisiera!, ¡ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA!, SOMOS VECINOS, ¿quién no se emocionaría con eso?, es decir, ¡todo el mundo!, hablando del mundo, sabían que el mundo es redondo, lo descubrí yo misma, ¿también sabían qué...?- exclamó Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba camino hacia el departamento, hasta que Rainbow la interrumpió-

-¡ALTO!- exclamó Rainbow tapándose los oídos- No somos pareja, la verdad no creo que lleguemos a ser amigas (lo serán :v), nuestros nombres son Rainbow Dash y...emm...-

-Soarin- dijo Soarin enfadado de que no recordara su nombre-

-Sí, Soarin, y el mundo redondo fue descubierto por...la verdad eso no importa, solo dinos donde está nuestro departamento-

-Oh Dashie, seremos amigas, nadie se niega a la amistad de Pinkie, ¡NADIE!- dijo Pinkie alegre mientras abría una puerta enfrente de ellos- Este es, ¡nos vemos luego!, lalala~ - exclamó Pinkie saltando afuera del departamento cantando una canción-

-Esa chica da miedo- dijo Rainbow Dash metiendo sus maletas- Oh-oh- murmuró Rainbow Dash con tono de preocupación-

El departamento era de tamaño normal, no era tan grande ni tan pequeño, pero tenía una pequeña cocina a la derecha, un baño a la izquierda y una sala enmedio de todo, y atrás había una sola habitación.

-¿Oh-oh?, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Soarin entrando-

-Solo hay una habitación- contestó Rainbow- Bueno, suerte en el sillón-

-¡Hey!, creo que yo merezco esa habitación, ya sabes, me forzaste a vivir contigo-

-¿Yo te forcé?- dijo Rainbow ofendida-

-Ehh...¿sí?-

-Oh, tienes razón, lo hice- recordó Rainbow Dash ríendo- Mira, te compensaré, que tal si...- dijo Rainbow Dash pero antes de acabar se fue corriendo a la habitación y se encerró con llave- ¡Bwahaha!-

-Agh...-suspiró Soarin sentándose en el sillón- Tranquilo Soarin, es un nuevo comienzo y no dejarás que esta chica loca cambie tus planes- dijo Soarin para sí mismo mientras se recostaba en el sofá-

-*Fin del capítulo 1*-

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo :D!, tal vez hubo demasiada explicación y eso, pero les juro que sera muy divertido el fic -3- , dejen reviews, favoritos, follows o así se dice...creo, :'D los amo shavos (? xD hasta el otro capítulo :)... ah y POV significa: Point Of View (punto de vista) xD por si las dudas :)


	2. Situaciones

Holis, actualice más pronto porque mañana entro a la prepa ;n; y luego quien sabe si tendré tiempo de actualizar xD, gracias a todos por sus reviews :D y algunos se preguntan porque Rainbow es tan malvada xD, es porque no conoce a Soarin y realmente no le importa lo que le pase a él :v pero eso cambiará, 7u7 ...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya era el siguiente día, Soarin estaba durmiendo en el incómodo y pequeño sillón, y Rainbow en la enorme cama, Rainbow se empezó a levantar de su cama mientras bostezaba porque tenía ganas de ir al baño...

-Agh...-suspiró Rainbow saliendo de la habitación y se detuvo a mirar a Soarin- Ñeh, el sofá no se ve tan incómodo, lo puede soportar- dijo para sí misma mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta, despertando a Soarin-

-Mi espalda...- murmuró Soarin adolorido- Gracias a esa chica me duele de nuevo- dijo mientras se paraba a cocinar algo para desayunar, ya que ayer había comprado algo de comida-

-Ahh, parecía una manguera- dijo Rainbow aliviada saliendo del baño mientras se estiraba, y notó que Soarin estaba en la cocina oyéndola- ¿O-oíste lo que dije?- preguntó mientras se sonrojaba-

-Sí- contestó Soarin ríendo- ¿Estabas haciendo del baño como una manguera?- preguntó Soarin mirándola-

-Calla- contestó Rainbow enojada dirigiéndose a la cocina- ¿Qué NOS harás de desayunar?-

-¿Nos?, ¿por qué te haría algo de desayunar?, apenas recuerdas mi nombre y me hiciste dormir en el sillón y ahora me duele la espalda- contestó Soarin haciendo pancakes-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, es...¿Soarin?- preguntó Rainbow dudosa-

-Wow, lo recordaste- contestó Soarin dejando unos pancakes en la mesa mientras lavaba los trastes, dándole la espalda a Rainbow-

-Entonces...¿irás a la universidad?- preguntó Rainbow comiendo los pancakes que Soarin habia hecho para él-

-Sí, ya me inscribí-

-Genial, yo me inscribí a una, se llama Canterlot University- dijo Dash masticando sin descaro la comida de Soarin sin que se diera cuenta-

-Me inscribí a esa misma...eso significa que iremos juntos...-contestó Soarin dándose la vuelta para encontrar a Rainbow comiendose su desayuno, ella se dió cuenta que la observaba y dejó de comer-

-Emm...jeje -murmuró Rainbow ríendo nerviosamente-

-¡RAINBOW DA-!- exclamó Soarin siendo interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta-

-¡Uh!, la puerta, suena importante- dijo huyendo de Soarin para abrir la puerta- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Rainbow desde adentro mientras Soarin estaba atrás de ella con los brazos cruzados-

-¡Soy Pinkie!- exclamó desde afuera-

Rainbow abrió la puerta rápidamente para que Soarin olvidara que se comió su comida, estaba Pinkie Pie y a un lado una chica de piel aperlada con pelo azul fuerte con rayos azul y morado, además cargaba un libro titulado "Daring Do y la estatua de Záfiro"...

-¿Todavía están en pijama?- preguntó Pinkie con una enorme sonrisa- Espero no les importe, traje a una amiga, se llama Twilight Sparkle, ¡Twilight, sé social y preséntate!- exclamó Pinkie empujando a Twilight hacia ellos-

-¡Pinkie!- exclamó enfadada- Ejem, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, mucho gusto- saludó cortésmente extendiendo la mano-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Soarin- respondió Soarin apretando las manos con Twilight- Rainbow Dash, presentate, lo siento Twilight, es algo mal educada- dijo Soarin ríendo-

-Silencio bobo- contestó Rainbow enfadada- ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?- preguntó Rainbow señalando el libro de Twilight-

-¿El libro de Daring Do?, ehh, sí, es nuevo- contestó Twilight algo apenada-

-Ya lo sé, ¿lo terminaste de leer?- preguntó Rainbow entusiasmada-

-¿Qué tal si vamos adentro?- sugirió Soarin mientras todas se sentaban en el sofá- Iré a preparar algo de desayunar...de nuevo- dijo Soarin triste llendo a la cocina-

-Ya lo terminé, si quieres te lo presto- contestó Twilight sonriendo-

-¡¿Enserio?!- preguntó Rainbow entusiasmada-

-Claro- dijo Twilight extendiendo el libro-

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Rainbow dándole una hojeada-

-¡¿Solo soy yo o veo el comienzo de una gran amistad aquí?!, ¡seremos las mejores amigas por siempre!, y ¡más porque iremos juntas a la misma universidad!- exclamó Pinkie feliz-

-¿Cómo sabes que iremos a la misma universidad?- preguntó Rainbow sorprendida-

-Lo presentí- contestó Pinkie simplemente mientras iba a la cocina a ayudar a Soarin-

-Ehh...-murmuró Rainbow confundida-

-Así es Pinkie Pie- dijo Twilight mientras ambas se paraban e iban a la cocina-

Llegaron a la cocina y sobre la mesa había demasiada comida que habían hecho Pinkie y Soarin, pasteles, pancakes y demás...

-Wow- dijeron Twilight y Rainbow al mismo tiempo-

-¿Cómo hicieron todo esto?- preguntó Rainbow sorprendida-

-Yo solo hice los pancakes, no se como Pinkie hizo todo lo demás- dijo Soarin confuso con una cuchara de madera en la mano-

-¡A comer!- exclamó Pinkie mientras todos se sentaban-

Pasaron unas horas y todos conversaban de distintos temas mientras comían, a Rainbow ya no le parecía Pinkie tan fastidiosa, se hizo amiga de Twilight gracias a los libros de Daring Do, ya que ambas eran muy fanáticas, Soarin lograba conversar algunas veces ya que ninguna paraba de hablar, llegó la hora de que Twilight y Pinkie se fueran, dejando a Soarin y a Rainbow solos de nuevo.

-¡Ahh!, que día, me voy a bañar- dijo Rainbow estirándose-

-Sí, sí- contestó Soarin ignorándola mientras limpiaba la mesa- ¡Tonta mancha!- exclamó concentrado tallando la mesa con un trapo, hasta que al fin pudo quitarla- Me voy a bañar...¿qué habrá dicho Rainbow cuando me hablo?- se preguntó Soarin intentando recordar mientras iba por la ropa a su cuarto-

-*En el baño*-

Rainbow estaba en toalla mientras averiguaba como prender la llave, ya que era diferente a la que ella solía usar...

-Estúpida cosa, le podría hablar a Soarin, pero estoy en toalla...-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras abría la llave de agua fría por error y le caía encima soltando la toalla en el piso- ¡AHH!, ¡FRÍA!- exclamó Rainbow Dash apagando la llave rápidamente-

-Lalala~ hora de bañarme- murmuró Soarin cantando con los ojos cerrados entrando al baño con una talla en sus partes, y al mover la cortina para bañarse, vió que Rainbow Dash estaba mojada y como vino al mundo mientras se cubría los brazos por el agua fría- Ehh...-murmuró Soarin embobado mientras le salía un chorro de sangre por la nariz-

-¿Eh?- dijo Rainbow Dash volteando a un lado para ver a Soarin viéndola- ¡QUE DIABLOS!, ¡SALTE DE UNA VEZ!- exclamó Rainbow cerrando la cortina-

-¡Ahh!, ¡l-lo siento, y-yo no quise!- intentó explicar Soarin, pero Rainbow salió de la bañera con toalla y lo sacó del baño de una patada cerrando la puerta-

-Pervertido- murmuró enfadada con el ceño fruncido atrás de la puerta-

-¡Lo siento!, yo no sabía que estabas ahí- dijo Soarin aún imaginándose a Rainbow-

-Sí claro- contestó enfadada metiéndose a la bañera de nuevo, pero recordó que no sabía como funcionaba la bañera, así que salió y abrió la puerta- Te perdono si abres la llave de la bañera- dijo Rainbow Dash con los brazos cruzados-

-B-bien- contestó Soarin abriendo la llave de agua caliente, pero al agacharse se le cayó la toalla, mostrando su mejor cara a Rainbow Dash (7u7)-

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó Rainbow sacándolo del baño mientras le lanzaba la toalla a la cara-

-¿Lo siento?- dijo Soarin con miedo atrás de la puerta-

-¡Cállate!- contestó Rainbow enfadada metiendóse a bañar-

-Agh...mujeres- murmuró Soarin rodando los ojos mientras se imaginaba a Rainbow Dash unos minutos antes, saliendo un chorro de sangre de su nariz-

-*Fin del capítulo 2*-

Espero les haya gustado :'D , en este fic habrá situaciones así pero no pasará a mayores :v así que.. xD, ¿cómo les irá en la universidad?, ¿conocerán nueva gente?, ¿seguiré haciendo muchas preguntas? Okya, xD dejen reviews! :'D favoritos o follows (? o solo reviews :D, deseenme suerte mañana en la prepa ;n; byee :D


	3. Diferencias

Hola a todos! :D, aquí les dejo el capítulo 3, espero les guste, y gracias a todos por sus reviews :o, wow 50 reviews en solo dos capitulos, un nuevo récord :P adasdasd bueno no xD, responderé a unas preguntas que me pusieron en los reviews xD, flor: no te desesperes D': aquí esta el tercero xD, y Guest: no tengo instagram x3, talvez me creare uno...algun día (?

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya era el día siguiente después del pequeño "accidente" entre Rainbow Dash y Soarin, ambos estaban desayunando cereal, sentados en la cocina, Rainbow Dash ni lo miraba a los ojos mientras que Soarin se sentía incómodo por el profundo silencio...

-Rainbow...-dijo Soarin dejando de comer cereal-

-...-

-¿Me perdonas?-

-...-

-Yo no sabía que estabas en el baño, no te escuché cuando me lo dijiste-

-...-

-¡No te quedes callada!, ¡ya perdoname!- exclamó Soarin casi llorando desesperado de ser ignorado-

-...-

-¡Vamos!, tu también me viste, es como si estuvieramos a mano-

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Rainbow Dash quitándose los audífonos que todo el tiempo estuvieron escondidos atrás del cabello de ella-

-¿Tuviste audífonos todo el tiempo?- preguntó Soarin con un tic en el ojo- Agh...como sea, ¿no estás enojada?-

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- preguntó Rainbow Dash acabándose el tazón de cereal-

-Ya sabes...por lo de ayer...¿en la bañera?- contestó Soarin mientras jugaba con sus dedos-

-Ahh, sí, gracias por recordármelo, no me hables en todo el día, tonto- dijo Rainbow Dash recordando mientras dejaba el plato en la cocina mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Soarin-

-¡Oye!, tu también me viste partes que no debías ver- dijo Soarin dejando también el plato en la cocina-

-¿Q-quién?, ¿yo?, pfff, ¿qué te podría ver?, además tú también me viste y eso fue peor- contestó Rainbow Dash enfadada-

-¿Qué te vería?, eres como una tabla- bromeó Soarin soltando una carcajada-

Eso activó el modo asesino de Rainbow Dash, se lanzó encima de Soarin mientras le mordía el brazo y otras partes del cuerpo, después tomó una almohada del sillón y lo empezó a golpear con ella, la pelea paró cuando ambos escucharon el timbre del departamento...

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Soarin intentando alejar los dientes de Rainbow Dash de su brazo-

-¡Soy Pinkie-Winkie!- exclamó Pinkie Pie desde afuera-

-¡Ya voy Pinkie!- contestó Soarin alejándose rápidamente de Rainbow mientras abría la puerta-

-¡Hola amigos, vecinos, compañeros, hermanos-! -exclamó Pinkie siendo interrumpida por Rainbow-

-¿Qué necesitas Pinkie?- preguntó Rainbow Dash respirando agitadamente por la pelea que tuvieron anteriormente-

-¡Woah!, chicos, si querían privacidad, nos hubieran dicho, además, ¿no son algo jóvenes para hacer esas cosas?- preguntó Pinkie entrando mientras saltaba-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rainbow inocentemente-

-N-nada, eh...¿por qué dices "nos hubieran dicho"?, ¿viene alguien más?- dijo Soarin algo sonrojado-

-¡Ah!, ¡sí!, ¿se acuerdan de Twilight?, bueno, traje a otra amiga, ¡se llama Rarity!, también vive en el edificio, ¡pasen chicas!- exclamó Pinkie sentada en el sillón como si fuera su casa-

Entró Twilight con un libro en la mano y unos lentes puestos, y atrás de ella una chica de pelo morado con ojos azules, y un elegante vestido negro con unos tacones puestos.

-Wooow- murmuró Soarin viendo a la chica nueva-

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Rarity- dijo presentándose mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra "Rarity"-

-Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash- se presentó Rainbow mientras miraba a Rarity raro por usar ropa tan elegante- Y él es...¿Soarin?- preguntó Rainbow Dash viendo como Soarin tiraba baba- ¡Hey!, ¡idiota!- exclamó enfadada mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza-

-¿Eh?, ¿ah?, s-sí, mi nombre es Soarin- contestó algo sonrojado-

-_¿Y ahora qué le pasa?_\- pensó Rainbow enfadada-

-Como sea, ¿quieren ir al cine?, ¡porque ya entraremos a la universidad!, ¡ y la escuela es aburrida!, ¡ENTONCES TENEMOS QUE DISFRUTAR LO ÚLTIMO QUE NOS QUEDA, CADA-PEQUEÑO-SEGUNDO!- exclamó Pinkie invadiendo el espacio personal de Rainbow Dash-

-La escuela no es tan aburrida...- dijo Twilight alejando a Pinkie de Rainbow- ¿Entonces vienen con nosotras?-

-Depende...¿qué película verán?- preguntó Rainbow Dash-

-Oh, va a ser divina, es una película romántica- contestó Rarity con un tono formal-

Todas las chicas dieron un suspiro de enamoradas, menos Rainbow Dash, ella dijo "Que asco"...

-Ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer...creo que iré, ¿y tú Soarin?- preguntó Rainbow Dash-

-¿Eh?...sí- contestó mientras veía fijamente a Rarity-

-Creo que tu amigo no se siente bien- dijo Rarity viéndolo raro-

-Oh, no es nada, es que tiene algo de retraso mental- contestó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa-

-¡No me sorprende!, ¡Siempre que venimos a verlos le das un golpe en la cabeza!- exclamó Pinkie saliendo del departamento mientras todos la seguían para ir al cine-

-E-el se lo merece- contestó Rainbow Dash enojada-

-*En el cine*-

Ya habían comprado los boletos y la comida, así que decidieron entrar de una vez, aún faltaban unos minutos para que la película empezara, así que se pusieron a hablar por mientras...

-Entonces...¿se puede saber de que trata la película?- preguntó Rainbow Dash totalmente recargada en su asiento-

-Oh bueno, se trata de una chica que está secretamente enamorada de un chico y demuestra sus sentimientos por medio de sus celos y a golpes, aunque...los golpes son un acto de rufianes, si me preguntan a mí- contestó Rarity mientras se daba un retoque de maquillaje-

-Pero nadie te pregunto- susurró Rainbow para sí misma-

-¿Dijiste algo Rainbow?- preguntó Soarin mientras le sostenía el espejo a Rarity para que se maquillara-

-Nada, nada- contestó Rainbow Dash-

-Ya va a iniciar, guarden silencio- ordenó Twilight mientras comía palomitas-

-¡YA ESCUCHARON GENTE!, ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!, ¡LA PELICULA YA VA A INICIAR!, ¡TENGAN RESPETO POR LOS DEMÁS QUE VEN LA PELÍCULA!- exclamó Pinkie Pie siendo callada por Twilight con su mano-

-¡Guarda silencio!- exclamó un señor calvo de abajo-

-¡NO, TU GUARDA SILENCIO!- exclamó Rainbow Dash fastidiada de que estuvieran gritando- ¡Por cierto lindo cabello!, ¡bwahaha!- se burló Rainbow Dash al notar que el señor era calvo-

-¡Rainbow Dash!, no te debes de burlar de los demás- dijo Rarity viendo a Rainbow-

Rainbow solo rodó los ojos ante lo que dijo Rarity, unos segundos después la película empezó, en la pantalla aparecía una chica que conoció a un chico, ambos peleaban demasiado por que se odiaban, después poco a poco se empezaron a enamorar y peleaban mucho más ya que eran muy tímidos para confesarse su amor...

-A-bu-rri-do- murmuró Rainbow a Soarin quien veía la película atentamente- Bueno...al parecer no para todos- dijo para sí misma-

Pasó una hora y la película ya había terminado, con un final feliz, ambos terminaban muy enamorados y siendo novios. Todos salieron del cine y decidieron ir a dar un paseo por una plaza que estaba cerca.

-Esa película fue muy romántica, ¿no lo creen?, como siempre dicen, "del odio al amor hay un solo paso"- dijo Rarity- Me hubiera encantado verla con mi novio-

-¿Tienes novio?- preguntó Soarin enojado-

-Sí, se llama Fancy Pants- contestó Rarity con una sonrisa-

-Ja, pudiste haberlo dicho antes- dijo Soarin caminando hacia enfrente rápidamente-

Twilight empezó a huir de Pinkie, quien quería darle un abrazo y se fueron corriendo hacia delante, dejando a Rainbow y a Rarity solas...

-Rainbow, perdón si te hice pasar un mal momento, sé que te agrada Soarin- dijo Rarity con una sonrisa generosa-

-¿ME AGRADA?, a mi no me agrada, es un bobo pervertido y retrasado- contestó Rainbow Dash con una ceja arqueada-

-No tienes que finjir, querida- dijo Rarity aún con una sonrisa-

-No estoy finjiendo, lo acabo de conocer hace como...¿2 días?- contestó Rainbow Dash mirando a Rarity-

-Bueno, como sea, ustedes terminarán juntos- dijo Rarity enfadada de que Rainbow no lo aceptara-

-¿Sabes?, a pesar de que te maquillas mucho y te gusten esas cosas, creo que podríamos ser buenas amigas- dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa-

-Eso sería espléndido, además de que podría darte consejos para que conquistes a Soarin-

-Por última vez, no quiero conquistar a nadie- dijo Rainbow irritada-

-Sí, claro, entonces...¿amigas?- preguntó Rarity extendiendo la mano-

-Amigas- contestó Rainbow estrechando la mano con Rarity-

-*Fin del capítulo 3*-

Y aquí conocieron a Rarity, en el próximo capítulo ya entrarán a la universidad y conocerán a los demás, Soarin también necesita amigos hombres xD, dejen reviews, favorito o follow :'D, y si quieren dejarme ideas, no me enojo xDD, hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	4. Nuevas Personas

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya era lunes en la mañana y era el primer día de clases en la Universidad, Soarin y Rainbow estaban dormidos donde siempre, ella en la habitación y él en el sillón, Soarin había puesto un despertador la noche anterior para no llegar tarde, y en ese momento empezó a sonar, despertando a Soarin...

-**Genial, ya es lunes**\- murmuró con sarcasmo mientras bostezaba para levantar a Rainbow Dash en su habitación-

Soarin abrió la puerta sin tocar, ya que estaba aún algo dormido, y notó que Rainbow estaba en mini-shorts con una blusa de tirantes dormida, provocando que Soarin se sonrojara al verla así.

-**¿R-rainbow Dash, estás despierta?**\- preguntó Soarin mientras la movía del hombro-

-**Deja...me**\- murmuró Rainbow Dash entre sueños-

-**Despierta, ya es hora de ir a la universidad**\- dijo Soarin mientras la movía un poco más fuerte-

-**Ya escuché...**-susurrró Rainbow sin que Soarin la oyera-

-**¿Qué dijiste?**\- preguntó Soarin-

-**Fuera de la habitación, me voy a cambiar**\- contestó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama-

-**Bien, denada por despertarte**\- dijo Soarin algo enojado mientras sacaba algo de ropa y se iba al baño-

*En la Universidad*

Pasaron unos treinta minutos, y ya estaban listos, así que fueron en taxi hacia la entrada de la universidad mientras esperaban a Pinkie, Twilight y a Rarity...

-**¿Por qué aún no han llegado?**\- dijo Soarin desesperado mientras miraba el reloj-

-**Yo que sé...**-contestó Rainbow Dash con algo de sueño mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y cerraba los ojos-

-**¡DESPIERTA RAINBOW, ES UN NUEVO DÍA!**\- exclamó Pinkie con entusiasmo mientras aparecía atrás de ella con Rarity y Twilight-

-**Buenos días chicos**\- saludó Twilight con una sonrisa-

-**Buenos días Twilight, y tu también Rarity**\- contestó Soarin amablemente-

-**¡Ahh!, ¡Pinkie tú y tu entusiasmo!**\- exclamó Rainbow Dash tapándose los oídos aún tambaleandose-

-**¡Jajaja!, lo siento Dashie, ¡me entusiasma conocer nueva gente para hacer nuevos amigos!**\- contestó mientras abrazaba a Rainbow, quien aun estaba media dormida-

-**¿Qué tal si entramos a la universidad?**\- preguntó Rarity mientras todos la seguían hacia adentro-

-**No sé ustedes, pero ya me voy a mi clase, no quiero llegar tarde y además quiero el primer asiento enfrente, adiós chicos, los veo después**\- dijo Twilight caminando hacia su clase-

-**¡Esperáme Twilight!**\- exclamó Pinkie siguiendola, pues ambas estaban en la misma clase-

-**Me voy con Fancy Pants, estamos en la misma clase, nos vemos en el descanso**\- dijo Rarity caminando tranquilamente hacia su clase-

-**Bueno, me voy Rainbow, tengo que hacer algunos amigos hombres, tantas amigas mujeres me va a afectar**\- dijo Soarin mientras se iba a su salón-

-**No recuerdo donde era mi salón...**-murmuró Rainbow mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando la clase en la que tocaba- **Diablos, a este paso llegaré tarde**\- maldijo Rainbow mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos, hasta que se detuvo al oír unas voces gritando en un rincón, y se ocultó atrás de la pared para ver que pasaba- **¿Qué esta pasando allí?**\- dijo para sí misma mientras observaba atentamente-

En el rincón se observaba a un grupo de chicas que estaban alrededor de otra chica con pelo rosa pastel y ojos azul, se notaba que la estaban molestando...

-**Y-ya dejenme en paz, porfavor...-**murmuró la tímida chica mientras soltaba pequeñas lagrimas-

-**¿Por qué?, ¿huirás con tus amigos del bosque?, ¿eh, Fluttershy?, ¡jajaj!**\- se burló la chica de cabello rojo con amarillo, Sunset Shimmer-

-**¡Oh!, ya sé, con sus amigos**\- dijo con sarcasmo la que tenía el pelo naranja, Adagio-

-**Esperen, ni siquiera tiene amigos, JAJA**\- dijo la que tenía cabello azul con morado, Aria Blaze-

-**¿Qué diablos les pasa a esas chicas?, ¿por qué la molestan así el primer día de clases?**\- pensó Rainbow Dash mientras sentía un sentimiento enorme de furia por dentro-

-**Y-yo...yo si tengo amigos...-** susurró Fluttershy triste-

-**¿A sí, quién?-** preguntó Sunset Shimmer-

-**Tal vez no sea su amiga aún, pero la protejeré de chicas como ustedes-** contestó Rainbow Dash poniendose enfrente de Fluttershy con una sonrisa confiada y las manos en la cadera-

-*En el salón de clases de Twilight y Pinkie*-

Twilight y Pinkie estaban sentadas hasta enfrente, todos estaban sentados esperando al maestro, excepto por un chico que estaba tocando la guitarra eléctrica a un lado de Twilight, lo cual la irritaba mucho...

-**Emm...¿podrías guardar silencio porfavor?**\- preguntó Twilight lo más amablemente posible mirando al chico de pelo azul-

-**¿Te molesta?**\- preguntó con un tono de culpabilidad en su voz-

-**Eh, la verdad sí, un poco**\- contestó Twilight mientras volvía a leer su libro-

-**¡QUE TE PASA TWILIGHT!, ¡EL CHICO TOCA GENIAL!**\- exclamó Pinkie mientras saltaba en su banco-

-**Así que te llamas Twilight, ¿eh?**\- dijo el chico de pelo azul-

-**Así es, ¿y cuál es tu nombre?**\- preguntó Twilight algo nerviosa al estar hablando con un chico tan guapo, a su parecer-

-**Flash Sentry, como sea, dejaré de tocar solo por ti, presiento que seremos buenos amigos Twilight**\- contestó amablemente mientras dejaba la guitarra a un lado y se sentaba mientras le sonreía a Twilight-

-**Bueno par de tortolos, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie-** dijo Pinkie Pie en medio de ambos-

**-¡Pinkie!-** exclamó Twilight sonrojada-

-**¡Jojojo!-** se burló Pinkie Pie sentándose de nuevo en su lugar-

-*Con Soarin*-

-**Agh...no encuentro mi salón, supongo que estoy perdido**\- murmuró Soarin rendido hasta que sintió que un avión de papel se le enterraba en la cabeza- **¿Qué rayos?-** preguntó mientras se volteaba y vió a un par de chicos riéndose y se quitaba el avión de papel-

-**¡JAJAJA!, ¿tengo buena puntería o qué?, ¿tú qué dices Big Macintosh?- **preguntó un chico de pelo alborotado color cáfe-

-**Eeyup**\- contestó Big Mac mientras ambos reían-

-**Eh...¿me acabas de lanzar un avión de papel?- **preguntó Soarin mientras ponía el avión de papel en el pelo de Chesse Sandwich-

-**¡Sí!, aunque no necesitas ser adivino para saber eso, como sea, ¡mi nombre es Chesse Sandwich!, seamos amigos, ¿eres nuevo?, ¡pues no me sorprende!, es el primer día de clases, también nosotros somos nuevos pero venimos juntos desde la escuela anterior, ¡por cierto!, ¡BIG MAC!, ¿dónde esta Jackie?- **preguntó Chesse mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Soarin-

-**Eeyup, aquí viene-** contestó Big Mac apuntando a una chica rubia de ojos verdes con sombrero-

-**¿Por qué no me esperaron?, ¿acaso no tienen modales?, je, los chicos de ahora-** dijo la chica con un acento de campo- **¡Hola compañero!, mi nombre es Applejack- **se presentó Applejack mientras agitaba la mano de Soarin, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra-

-**Ehh...hola, mi nombre es Soarin- **contestó Soarin con una sonrisa al saber que al fin tenía amigos hombres-

-**Gusto en conocerte vaquero, ¿cuál es tu clase?- **preguntó Applejack amablemente-

-**Es esta, pero no la encuentro- **contestó Soarin mostrándoles un papel-

-**¡Mira que casualidad!, nos toca en la misma, vamos, siguenos- **se ofreció Applejack mientras todos la seguían-

-**Gracias-** contestó Soarin alegre de que ya no estaba perdido-

-*Con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy*-

-**Tal vez no sea su amiga aún, pero la protejeré de chicas como ustedes-** contestó Rainbow Dash poniendose enfrente de Fluttershy con una sonrisa confiada y las manos en la cadera-

-**¿Y tú eres...?-** preguntó Aria Blaze con una mirada de odio-

-**Soy Rainbow Dash, pero eso no te importa, ¿qué tal si la dejan en paz o preferirían meterse conmigo?- **preguntó Rainbow mostrando su puño-

-**¡Bo-ho-ho!, no te tenemos miedo- **dijo una chica de pelo azul y azul marino, Sonata Dusk-

-**¿Ah sí?- **preguntó Rainbow acercando su nariz con la de Sonata-

-**Eh...¡A-adagio!-** exclamó Sonata poniendo a Adagio enfrente-

-**Bien, la dejaremos en paz, por esta vez, ¡vamonos chicas!- **ordenó Adagio mientras se alejaban dejando a Rainbow viendolas con odio y los brazos cruzados-

-**No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso por mí- **dijo Fluttershy mientras se levantaba y miraba a Rainbow con admiración-

-**Je, no te preocupes niña, era mi deber- **contestó Rainbow con una sonrisa arrogante-

-**Tenemos la misma edad...emm, mi nombre es...Fluttershy-** dijo Fluttershy diciendo su nombre en un susurro-

-**El mío ya lo sabes, por cierto, deberías aprender a defenderte, ¿cómo te puedes dejar molestar por chicas en el primer día?- **preguntó Rainbow incrédula-

-**B-bueno...ellas estaban en mi escuela anterior- **

-**Oh, ya entiendo, bueno Fluttershy, nos vemos- **se despidió Rainbow aún en la búsqueda de su salón-

-**Sí, nos vemos-** contestó Fluttershy feliz de tener una nueva amiga-

-*Fin del capítulo 4*-

Espero les haya gustado :), Soarin ya tiene amigos hombres xDD, emm como sea, tengo un mensaje para Pegasister del Corazón: no sé quien te haya mandado esas maldiciones, ni porque lo haya hecho, yo ya te había perdonado, y pues ignora al que te haya dicho cosas, es internet, no es en persona o algo así o.O no deberías de tomarlo tan a pecho, y dejen de echarme la culpa como si yo hubiese hecho algo malo ._. deecho yo fui la víctima lels, y no me pongo tan...ya saben, y espero que ya se deje de mencionar el problema del plagio porque ya me empieza a fastidiar :'v y no tengo mucha paciencia, aunque me lo hayan hecho a mi y ni yo me puse tan drástica para decir que iba a dejar de escribir, lo dije, pero no lo hice, así que...súperalo :T, espero les haya gustado :'DD, dejen reviews, follow o favoritos, etc (?, byee ~


	5. La Fiesta

Holis!, aquí su sensual autora favorita (okño) con el quinto capítulo :'D, gracias por los reviews y quería decirles que si llegamos a _100_ reviews, actualizo antes del sábado, pero si no llegamos, pues como quiera actualizo el otro sábado xDD, espero les guste el capítulo :')...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Aún estaban todos en clases, todos ya habían encontrado su salón, a excepción de Rainbow Dash, quien aún seguía vagando por los pasillos de Canterlot University después de haber salvado a Fluttershy de esas chicas, aún buscaba el aula 1204...

-Ya que nadie me felicitó por la gran hazaña que hice al salvar a esa indefensa chica...me felicitaré yo misma- dijo hablando sola mientras se paraba enfrente de una puerta- Eres genial Dash, toda una heroína- se felicitó a sí misma mientras se daba palmadas en la espalda y volteaba a ver a la puerta de la izquierda que decía "aula 1204"- ¡Lotería!, la encontré- exclamó mientras entraba y se sentaba hasta atrás-

-¡Señorita!- exclamó una maestra viéndola entrar- ¿No cree que es algo tarde para llegar el primer día de clases?- preguntó enfadada la maestra dejando de escribir-

-Lo siento, es que me detuve a salvar a una chica y...talvez me haya perdido en el camino...-contestó Rainbow poniendo sus pies arriba de su escritorio-

-Sólo le dejaré quedarse por esta vez, por ser el primer día de clases, y ya que todos dijeron sus nombres, nos gustaría oír el suyo- ordenó la maestra escribiendo unas cosas en el pizarrón-

-Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash- dijo Dash mientras se paraba de su escritorio- Y...¡fiesta hoy en mi casa en la noche!, averiguen por si mismos donde vivo- exclamó Rainbow mientras se sentaba-

-¡Wo-hooo!- exclamó la clase entera mientras mandaban al más nerd de la clase a averiguar donde vivía Rainbow Dash-

-Que peculiar presentación, señorita Dash, ahora guarde silecio- ordenó la profesora siguiendo con la clase-

-Sí, sí- contestó Rainbow mientras se dormía encima de su escritorio-

-Que chica tan odiosa- murmuró seriamente una chica de cabellos color naranja y amarillo, Spitfire-

-*Con Soarin*-

Soarin había llegado temprano, por lo que ya se había presentado con el salón y estaba platicando con Big Mac, Chesse Sandwich y Applejack sobre distintos temas...

-¡¿Entonces vives con una chica en un solo departamento?!- preguntó Applejack sorprendida-

-¡Muy bien hermano!, ¡eso es tener suerte!- exclamó Chesse orgulloso-

-Eeyup- dijo Big Macintosh-

-¿Suerte?, no lo es si te toca con la chica más agresiva de la ciudad- contestó Soarin incrédulo-

-¡Oh!, ¿es agresiva?, ¡aún mejor!- exclamó Chesse mientras Applejack le daba un golpe en la cabeza-

-¿Y tú que buscas en una chica Chesse?- preguntó Soarin-

-¡Alguien tan divertida como yo y que le gusten las fiestas!- contestó Chesse entusiasmado-

-Je, yo conozco a una chica así- dijo Soarin mientras escribía algunas cosas en su libreta-

-¡Presentala!- exclamó Chesse alegre-

-Claro, talvez deberías...-iba a decir Soarin, pero su teléfono empezó a vibrar, señal de que le había llegado un mensaje de texto- Esperen me llegó un mensaje- dijo Soarin viendo un mensaje de Rainbow que decía:

_Rainbow Dash dice:_

_¡Sooarin~!, tenemos una fiesta en la noche en nuesto departamento, así que...ya sabes, compra bebidas, frituras y lo más importante, ¡cervezas!, eh...no son para mí...jeje, ah, e invita gente de tu salón, bueno como sea, HAZLO :)_

_-Enviado hace un minuto-_

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Soarin algo enfadado-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Applejack-

-Rainbow Dash organizó una fiesta en el departamento sin consultarlo conmigo-

-¡Wiii!, ¡fiesta en la casa de Soarin!- exclamó Chesse alegre-

-¡Woo-hoo!- exclamó la clase entera en respuesta-

-¡Chesse!, muchas gracias- respondió Soarin con sarcasmo-

-Jeje, l-lo siento, si quieres te ayudo con algo- dijo Chesse apenado-

-Mmm...compra bebidas, frituras y cervezas- contestó Soarin-

-¡No sabía que tomabas!- exclamó Chesse sorprendido-

-¡Yo no tomo!...no tanto- dijo Soarin sonrojado en un susurro-

**-***Con Twilight y Pinkie*-

La maestra estaba escribiendo cosas en el pizarrón mientras todos dormían, o hacían otras cosas, excepto Twilight, ella estaba escribiendo cada detalle y palabra que escribía la maestra...

-¡Muy bien chicos!, hagan equipos de dos para el primer proyecto- ordenó la maestra mientras se sentaba en su silla y tomaba café-

-Vamos Twilight, esta es tu oportunidad para estar con Flash- "susurró" Pinkie Pie en el oído de Twilight-

-Pinkie Pie, estas gritando y nos puede oír- contestó Twilight con cara de enojada-

-¡Oh!, ¡JAJA!, lo siento- dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo-

-Además, no me interesa estar en equipo con un chico como él, si me pidiera estar en equipo con él, talvez lo rechazaría, además...-

-¿Twilight?, ¿quieres ser equipo conmigo?- interrumpió Flash educadamente-

-¡Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí!, es decir, emm...claro, ¿por qué no?- contestó Twilight indiferente-

-¡Ay, el amor es taaan lindo!- exclamó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa mirando alegremente a su amiga-

-*En el recreo*-

Rainbow Dash estaba diciendole a todos sobre la fiesta en su casa, ya que entre más gente había, mejor sería la fiesta...

-¡Fiesta en mi departamento en la noche!- exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras sentía que alguien le tapaba la boca- ¡¿Qué diablos?!-

-¡Tú..!- dijo Soarin mientras la veía enfadada-

-Jeje...S-soarin, ¿q-qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Rainbow riendo nerviosamente-

-Emm...estudio aquí- contestó Soarin mientras se le acercaba y la miraba mal-

-Oh...claro, bueno me voy- dijo Rainbow Dash intentado huir pero Soarin la tomó del brazo-

-¿Por qué hiciste la fiesta sin mi permiso?- preguntó Soarin-

-Pues...tengo una reputación y ya sabes...es mi tradición hacer una fiesta el primer día de clases, alegrate amargado, será una fiesta genial- contestó Rainbow mientras se alejaba-

-Agh..-suspiró Soarin-

-*En la noche*-

Soarin y Rainbow ya estaban en el departamento esperando a los invitados, mientras estaban en el sillón sentados, habían comprado algunas frituras y bebidas, y habían puesto música, pero sabían que los invitados traerían también otras cosas...

-¿Ves?, ya es tarde y aún no ha venido nadie- dijo Soarin mientras miraba su reloj-

-Tranquilo, ya llegarán- contestó Rainbow mientras se paraba a abrir la puerta para ver si ya venía alguien, y atrás de la puerta estaba Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Chesse, Flash, Fancy Pants y Fluttershy a punto de tocar el timbre- ¡Woah!, hola chicas y algunos desconocidos- saludó Rainbow Dash mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasaran-

-¡ASÍ QUE TU ERES LA FAMOSA COMPAÑERA DE SOARIN!- exclamó Chesse invadiendo el espacio personal de Rainbow-

-Alejáte- ordenó Rainbow mientras Chesse se iba a sentar alegremente-

-Tienes razón amigo, es agresiva- susurró Chesse a Soarin-

-¡Holi-woli-doli!, ¡ESTA SERÁ LA MEJOR FIESTA DE TODAS!- exclamó Pinkie Pie mientras se sentaba a un lado de Chesse-

-Buenas noches, Rainbow Dash- saludó cortésmente Rarity mientras entraba con Fancy Pants quién solo le dió un beso en la mano a Rainbow-

-Eh...okey- contestó confundida mientras se limpiaba la mano en su ropa-

-¡Hola compañera!, mi nombre es Applejack y el es Big Mac- se presentó AJ con Big Macintosh mientras agitaba fuertemente la mano de Rainbow y se sentaban a un lado de Pinkie-

-Eeyup-

-Ho-hola- contestó Rainbow adolorida mientras se sobaba la mano por la fuerza de Applejack-

-Hola Rainbow, me llegó tu mensaje, gracias por invitarme, traje un invitado, ¿no importa?- preguntó Twilight con Flash-

-Claro que no Twi, pasa- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa-

-Ho-hola Rainbow, e-escuché que habías hecho una fiesta y...decidí venir, ¿esta bien?, si quieres me voy- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente-

-Tranquila, no tienes que irte, vamos entra- contestó Rainbow intentando que Fluttershy entrara en confianza-

-G-gracias- contestó Fluttershy mientras se sentaba lentamente a un lado de Big Mac-

Y la fiesta ya había empezado, después de algunos minutos ya había llegado mucho más gente, Chesse había dejado las frituras, bebidas y cervezas que le había prometido a Soarin, y todos empezaron a bailar después de unas horas, Flash y Twilight bailaron juntos, aunque los pasos de Twilight eran algo extraños, Chesse y Pinkie eran el alma de la fiesta ya que ambos bailaban con mucha energía, Fluttershy logró tener una corta conversación con Big Macintosh, ya que ambos eran muy tímidos, Rarity y Fancy estaban sentados en el sillón mientras hablaban de cosas refinadas, todos los demás invitados estaban bailando y tomando cervezas, sobre todo Rainbow Dash quien ya llevaba como 6 latas de cerveza, y ya estaba algo mareada...

-Ahh...¡hip!, estúpida fiesta, estoy mareada, jeje- rió Rainbow caminando entre la gente hasta que chocó con Soarin- ¿S-soarin?- preguntó Rainbow tallándose los ojos-

-¿Tomaste alcohol?- preguntó Soarin enojado-

-Emmm...no, por supuesto que no, ¡hip!- contestó Rainbow mientras empujaba a Soarin sin medir su fuerza, haciendola caer sobre él- ¡Jiji!- rió Rainbow coquetamente según ella-

-Deberías irte a dormir ya- dijo Soarin mientras se levantaba y la cargaba en brazos hasta su habitación, al abrir la puerta del cuarto, adentro había una pareja besándose- ¡LARGO!- exclamó Soarin mientras la pareja salía del cuarto rápidamente y dejaba a Rainbow en su cama-

-¡Ojojo!, ¿q-qué quieres hacer?, ¡hip!- preguntó Rainbow mientras se sentaba en la cama-

-N-nada- contestó Soarin, como el hombre débil que era se empezó a sonrojar-

-Vamos, ven acá- dijo Rainbow mientras gateaba encima de la cama coquetamente con un tirante de su camisa caído, mostrando su hombro por completo, pero en ese momento se cayó al piso al estar mareada- ¡Auch!, mierda...-suspiró mientras se acostaba en el piso-

-Eh...¿quieres ayuda?- preguntó Soarin sonrojado pero al mismo tiempo algo preocupado-

-No, no, así estoy bien, ¡hip!, ve a la fiesta y...¡hip!, diviertete por mi- contestó Rainbow mientras tiraba una almohada al piso al tener pereza para subir de nuevo a su cama-

-¿Segura?- preguntó Soarin algo inseguro-

-Bueno...¿podrías quitarme las mayas?, me están incomodando, ¡hip!- preguntó Dash al tener una camisa de tirantes, unos shorts y unas mayas que llegaban hasta el muslo-

-S-supongo que esta bien...-contestó Soarin tragando saliva mientras se agachaba en el piso y le quitaba las mayas lentamente, descubriendo la piel blanca de Rainbow- L-listo, ¡me voy!- exclamó Soarin dejándola en el cuarto-

-Mucho mejor, ¡hip!- murmuró Rainbow Dash subiéndose a la cama-

-*En la sala*-

La mayoría de los invitados estaban mareados, Pinkie y Chesse aún bailaban con la misma energía, Fluttershy se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Big Mac, Rarity y Fancy Pants ya se habían ido, pues tenían su "siesta de belleza", Twilight veía a Flash tocar su guitarra con mucho entusiasmo y Applejack estaba jugando contra un hombre a guerra de pulgares, y sorprendentemente le ganó al chico, y Soarin estaba viendo el desastre que se había vuelto la fiesta...

-¡FUERA TODOS!- exclamó la abuela Pie saliendo de la nada- ¡FUERA DE MI EDIFICIO!- ordenó mientras todos salían rápidamente, a excepción de Pinkie, Soarin y Twilight-

-¿Abuelita?- preguntó Pinkie nerviosa-

-¡Pinkamena Diane Pie!, ¡al departamento, ahora!- exclamó la abuela Pie mientras Pinkie se iba junto con Twilight- ¡Y tú!, no te diré nada porque es la primera vez, estás advertido, esta prohibido las fiestas- dijo la abuela Pie cerrando la puerta del departamento enfadada mientras se iba-

-¿Y ahora quién limpiará esto?- preguntó Soarin triste mientras miraba todo el desastre que había quedado en el departamento-

-*Fin del capítulo 5*-

Eso es todo :D, espero les haya gustado, y quería saber si podían contestar unas preguntas en los reviews...

1- Si hiciera otra historia de MLP que no tiene Soarin y Dash, ¿la leerían? (es un fic que haré con unas amigas que ustedes conocen).

2- ¿Quién les gustaría para ser la archienemiga de Dash contra el amor de Soarin? (solo villanas xD)

3-¿Qué es lo que les gusta de mis historias? :'0 siempre he querido saber xD ...

Dejen ideas, reviews, favorite, o follow :D! gracias por leer :)


	6. Competencia

Holis u^ aquí esta el nuevo capítulo xD ;-; dije que si llegaba a 100 reviews lo haría antes xD, y no creí que llegaría tan rápido D: subiré la cuota de reviews :P ñeh, lo digo jugando xD, espero les guste :'D y gracias por sus reviews, y como no se decidían entre Lighting Dust y Spitfire :'v pondré a ambas, pobre Dash :'v ...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya era el siguiente día, y ya era hora de ir a la universidad, pero ambos aún estaban en el departamento, Rainbow porque estaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza por la noche anterior, mientras que Soarin aún seguía limpiando el desastre del departamento, ya que la fiesta había terminado muy tarde...

-Esa Rainbow Dash...cuando la vea, va a tener que ayudarme a limpiar este desastre- dijo Soarin hablando consigo mismo mientras recogía latas y las ponía en una bolsa de basura-

-Buenos días...auch- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras salía de su habitación tocándose la cabeza por el dolor-

-¡RAINBOW DA-! -

-¡Shh!, me duele la cabeza, no grites- murmuró Rainbow Dash interrumpiendólo mientras le tapaba la boca-

-Por tu culpa, me regañó la abuela Pie- dijo Soarin mientras la miraba enojado-

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Rainbow Dash sobándose la cabeza-

-Están prohibidas las fiestas- contestó Soarin mientras recogía unas latas que estaban sobre el sillón-

-Ohh...oye, ¿tú sabes quién me llevó a mi cuarto ayer?- preguntó Rainbow Dash-

-Fui yo- contestó Soarin mientras le daba la espalda y se sonrojaba al recordar que Rainbow se le "insinuó"-

-Gracias y perdón por la fiesta- contestó Rainbow avergonzada de que lo regañaran por su culpa mientras recogía unas latas que estaban en el piso-

-Déjalo- murmuró Soarin suavemente mientras le quitaba las latas de la mano- Supongo, que la fiesta no fue tan mala idea- dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza, haciendo que Rainbow se sonrojara-

-¿P-por qué fue eso?- preguntó Rainbow Dash ahora ardiendo y con dolor de cabeza-

-Se llama muestra de afecto, no creí que fueras una mujer de roca, tus papas, amigos te debieron haber dado muestras de afecto - contestó Soarin mientras se reía por decirle "mujer de roca" (ese Soarin loquillo)-

-...- Rainbow Dash solamente se quedó en silencio con la cabeza gacha-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Soarin preocupado porque se había quedado callada-

-Je, supongo que debe ser así, ¿no?, todos te debieron haber dado "muestras de afecto" en algún momento- contestó Rainbow Dash mientras iba a la cocina a recojer las últimas latas-

-¿A ti no te...?- preguntó Soarin dándose cuenta de que había tocado un punto sensible-

-Me mudé a esta ciudad para alejarme de mis papas, y recibo dinero de mi mamá, ya que ella es la más "cariñosa"- contestó Rainbow Dash mientras caminaba hacia su habitación-

-Lo siento, yo no quería-

-Está bien, supongo...me voy a la universidad, voy a inscribirme al equipo de soccer, nos vemos luego- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se ponía un suéter y salía del departamento-

-Que boca tienes Soarin- dijo para sí mismo mientras dejaba la bolsa de basura y se iba a la universidad, para llegar por lo menos a una clase-

-*En la Universidad*-

Rainbow Dash ya había llegado, aún mareada por la noche anterior, estaba buscando el gimansio, ya que aún no conocía muy bien la universidad, al caminar despreocupadamente y aún enfadada por que Soarin le había hecho recordar cuan malos eran sus padres, chocó con Fluttershy, pero no chocaron tan fuerte para que alguna cayera al piso...

-¿Fluttershy?- preguntó Rainbow Dash con el ceño fruncido-

-Lo siento, eh...ho-hola Rainbow Dash...¿c-cómo estás?- preguntó Fluttershy intentando hacer conversación-

-No tengo tiempo, permiso- contestó Rainbow Dash enfadada mientras seguía buscando el gimnasio-

-¿F-fue algo que dije?...siempre haces todo mal Fluttershy- dijo triste mientras se sobaba el brazo-

-¡HOLA!- exclamó Pinkie Pie asustando a Fluttershy-

-E-ehh...ho-hola- contestó Fluttershy-

-¡Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie!, y sé que eres amiga de Rainbow Dash, y los amigos de Rainbow Dash son amigos de Pinkie Pie, ¡vamos a la cafetería!, todos estamos comiendo allá- dijo Pinkie Pie arrastrando a una confundida Fluttershy-

-¿Todos?, e-esta bien, supongo- contestó Fluttershy asustada-

-*En el Gimnasio*-

-Al fin lo encontré- dijo Rainbow Dash sobándose la cabeza por el dolor de cabeza-

-¿Vienes a inscribirte al equipo?- preguntó Spitfire con un tono serio-

-Eh...sí, ¿tú eres la capitana?-

-Sí, y me supongo que tu eres Rainbow Dash, la que organizó la fiesta- contestó Spitfire-

-¿Cómo sabes?, ¿ya soy famosa?- preguntó Rainbow Dash bromeando mientras aún se sobaba la cabeza-

-No, lo dijiste en la clase, estamos en la misma, y además te estás sobando la cabeza, lo que significa que estas mareada por lo que hiciste anoche- contestó Spitfire viéndola mal-

-E-eres muy observadora- dijo Rainbow Dash tragando saliva mientras se dejaba de sobar la cabeza-

-Como sea, ya es tarde, las inscripciones fueron hace una hora- avisó Spitfire mientras guardaba sus cosas-

-¿¡Qué!?, tiene que ser una maldita broma- maldijo Rainbow enojada-

-¡YA LLEGUÉ!- exclamó otra estudiante con pelo rubio corto y ojos naranjas-

-¿También tú?, ya es tarde- recalcó Spitfire con una mirada seria-

-Vamos, yo estoy en la lista, pero llegué tarde por unos inconvenientes- dijo la estudiante con una sonrisa-

-¿Nombre?- preguntó Spitfire sacando la lista con los nombres de los que se habían anotado temprano, cosa que Rainbow Dash no hizo-

-Lighting Dust, a su servicio- contestó con una sonrisa confiada-

-¿E-eh?, ¿había que anotarse?- preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida-

-Así es, si quieres entrar a los wondercolts, tienes que ser puntual, y anotarse para entrar- contestó Spitfire-

-¡Por favor!, deme una oportunidad, soy muy buena en el soccer- dijo Rainbow Dash casi suplicando, cosa que jamás hacía-

-Vamos capitana, dejenos hacerlo, somos buenas, ¿no es así?- preguntó Lighting Dust mientras chocaba los puños con Rainbow Dash-

-Creo...al menos yo lo soy- contestó Rainbow Dash sobándose la cabeza-

-Agh...-suspiró Spitifre- Supongo que esta bien, pero no llegarán a las practicas así de tarde, ¿verdad?-

-¡No señora!- exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo-

-Bien, den 5 vueltas, después hagan six-ag con el balón de soccer sin mover los conos naranjas- ordenó Spitfire mientras apuntaba a unos conos naranjas-

-Diablos...-murmuró Rainbow Dash mientras se sentía mareada-

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Soarin llegando al gimnasio, ya que Rainbow Dash había mencionado que iba a ir a las practicas, y quería disculparse por haber mencionado el tema de sus padres- ¡Rainbow!, lo siento, y... no deberías de correr en el estado en el que estás-

-Hooola lindo- dijo Lighting Dust con una sonrisa coqueta a un lado de Rainbow Dash sin ser escuchada por Soarin, haciendo que Rainbow Dash la viera un poco enfadada-

-¡O-oye!- exclamó Rainbow Dash viendo feo a Lighting Dust-

-¿N-necesitas algo?- preguntó Spitfire seria pero al mismo tiempo algo nerviosa-

-Eh...queria hablar con Rainbow Dash- contestó Soarin nervioso por las miradas de Lighting y Spitfire-

-Oh...-dijeron tristes ambas chicas-

-*Fin del Capítulo 6*-

Espero les haya gustado uwu, es algo cortito, pero que esperan n actualice hace como dos días xDD, emmm euE el límite para que actualice sera 130 reviews :B muahahah (? ;-; es que tengo escuela :B, entonces, ¿qué opinan?, ¿lighting dust y spitfire deberían pelear contra Rainbow por el amor de Soarin? ¿o solo una de ellas? ... bueno como sea xD, dejen reviews, follow y favorito :'D, hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	7. AVISO

AVISO:

Hola a todos c: ...esto no es un capítulo xD, sería demasiado bueno...emm, sólo quería decirles que voy a estar alejada de por lo menos por un mes, por problemas que tuve con otra escritora, y que según ella me copie de ella por usar a Lighting Dust en mi historia, cuando yo fui la que les pedí que VOTARAN por la villana...y bueno, ella y Spitfire ganaron :/ y después me acusó de copiona por usar a un personaje de MLP en mi historia (¿es gracioso no?) que te acusen por usar un personaje cualquiera xD, y bueno, me insultó junto con una amiga de ella, y ya no quiero saber nada de ella, y enserio me molesta que me acusen de cosas falsas, pero enserio, ¿ustedes creen que copiarse es usar un personaje de MLP? :S, al menos yo no, además de que ustedes votaron por Lighting Dust, y bueno quiero estar alejada de por todos los problemas que me ha traído, y ya perdoné a Pegasister del corazón, pero ya me hice de problemas con otra ._. (?) a la que en verdad no le hice nada, bueno eso es todo :'), esto no significa que dejaré de escribir, solo que necesito un tiempo y alejarme de los problemas, además de las tareas y otras cosas, ¿todavía tengo que lidiar con problemas aquí,y sobretodo cuando yo no hice nada?, donde yo me expresaba por palabras (ay que cursi :v), bueno, adiós :) nos vemos en un mes.

-leslietendo


	8. Accidentes

Hola :'D ! se que se preguntan, ¿qué hace aquí?, ¿no actualizaría hasta marzo?, lo iba a hacer, pero pensé :v si hago eso, les daría el gusto y además dejaría a los que siguen mis historias esperando mucho tiempo, y bueno :D no las dejaré ganar, y no dejaré de hacer lo que me gusta por mucho tiempo :'v y pueden insultarme lo que quieran por conversaciones de facebook, PrincessRainbow y Pegasister del corazón :'D me da igual, porque ustedes no me conocen, y le están diciendo a todo el mundo, que soy la maldad en persona :'D, cuando sho soy un pan con mermelada (?, y no se que cosas, haganme la mala fama que quieran :v, y son patéticas por decirle a todos que yo fui la mala xD, una se copió de mi y aunque ya la había perdonado, su hipocrecía le ganó (y siento que estés en el hospital :v, creo), y la otra me acusó de copiar un personaje que no es suyo xD adsad, bueno como sea, gracias, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo :'D, sobretodo a mis amigas :'3 ustedes saben quienes son, son las mejores! y tienen toda la razón, y dense la oportunidad de conocerme en lugar de creerles a ellas xD, **y lo dejo a la paz, porque enserio me estresan**, bueno como sea...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

-Eh...quería hablar con Rainbow Dash- contestó Soarin nervioso por las miradas de Spitfire y Lighting Dust-

-Oh...-dijeron ambas chicas tristes-

-¿Qué quieres aquí Soarin?- preguntó Rainbow Dash con los brazos cruzados-

-Bueno...quería disculparme por lo que pasó en el departamento- contestó Soarin arrepentido-

-Está bien, pero enserio, tengo que hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo, así que...ve a clases- dijo Rainbow algo sonrojada porque Soarin había ido hasta allí para decirle eso-

-Oh, entiendo- contestó Soarin mientras se iba lentamente-

-¡E-espera!, ¿no...no quieres quedarte a ver?- preguntó Spitfire con una mirada seria-

-¿Eh?- exclamó Rainbow Dash incrédula-

-Claro, ¿por qué no?, ya perdí casi todas las clases- contestó Soarin con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en las bancas-

-Muy bien chicas, hagan los ejercicios que les dije- ordenó Spitfire sonando un silbato viendo como ambas corrían a toda velocidad con los balones- Entonces...¿tienes planes para San Valentín?- preguntó directamente Spitfire acercándose a Soarin-

-E-eh...no, ¿y tú?- contestó Soarin algo nervioso-

-Tampoco...¿quisieras tener una ci-?-

-¡YA ACABAMOS!- exclamaron Lighting y Rainbow mientras interrumpían a Spitfire-

-¿Si quiera vió algo de lo que hicimos, _capitana_?- preguntó Lighting Dust enfadada pronunciando lentamente "capitana"-

-Yo creo que no, Soarin la está distrayendo, deberías irte Soarin- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras lo empujaba del gimnasio-

-¡Alto!, nadie dijo que debería irse- exclamó Lighting Dust mientras detenía a Soarin por enfrente-

-¡Pues yo digo que sí!- contestó Rainbow Dash en respuesta empujando a Soarin-

-¡Y yo digo que no!- gritó Lighting Dust jalando a Soarin para adelante-

-¡BASTA!, ¡Salgan ambas de el gimnasio, las pruebas serán hasta nuevo aviso!- exclamó Spitfire tomando a Soarin-

-Tal vez yo debería irme...-contestó Soarin nervioso-

-¡No!, quédate aquí- ordenó Spitfire enojada-

-Bien, me voy, pero regresaré...para las pruebas, por supuesto- dijo Lighting Dust saliendo del gimnasio mientras veía feo a Spitfire-

-Diviertete, Soarin- se despidió Rainbow con una sonrisa de loca-

-¡No Rainbow, espera!- exclamó Soarin intentando seguirla, pero Spitfire lo detuvo-

-Entonces...¿te gustaría ir a algún lado en San Valentín?- preguntó Spitfire con una mirada adorable-

-¿E-eh?...¿sí?- contestó Soarin dudoso mientras tragaba saliva-

-¡Bien!, ahora sí puedes irte- dijo Spitfire mientras se iba corriendo a guardar los balones-

-¡Adiós!- exclamó Soarin huyendo del gimnasio a buscar a Rainbow-

-*En el patio de la unviersidad*-

Rainbow estaba en un árbol sentada recostándose en sus brazos mientras veía al cielo con una mirada pensativa...

-_¿Será que siento aunque sea algo de atracción por él?-_ pensó Rainbow Dash sonrojándose por el pensamiento-_ ¿Por qué me enfadé en el gimnasio?, ¡AHH!, estúpido gimnasio, estúpido Soarin, estúpido todo, todo es complicado_\- pensó mientras agitaba la cabeza-

-¿Rainbow?- preguntó Soarin saliendo atrás del árbol-

-¡Ahh!- exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras se caía al césped- Me asust-, digo, ¿qué hay?- preguntó Rainbow Dash intentando sonar casual acostada en el césped-

-Pues...nada, creo que tendré una cita con Spitfire- contestó Soarin sentándose a un lado de Rainbow-

-Ohh...-respondió Rainbow algo triste con la mirada agachada- Bien por ti, tendrás planes ese día- dijo algo dolida-

-¿Y tú?, ¿qué harás?- preguntó Soarin acostándose en el estómago de Rainbow, quien aún seguía acostada en el césed-

-¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó Rainbow sonrojándose-

-¿De qué?- contestó Soarin inocentemente-

-E-eh...nada, no tendré planes, supongo que iría a algún lugar con las chicas, a menos que ellas tengan planes también- dijo Rainbow Dash extendiendo sus brazos a los lados-

-Si quieres...podemos ir a algún lugar después de la cita de Spitfire y mía- ofreció Soarin mientras se estiraba con los brazos hacia arriba, rozando uno de los pechos de Rainbow por error (N/A: esto fue basado en hechos reales adasd xD)-

-Nah, no quiero moles- ¿qué acabas de hacer?- preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras respiraba con furia y se sonrojaba-

-Ehh...- contestó Soarin dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho-

-Corre, a menos que quieras morir- dijo Rainbow Dash firmemente mientras se quedaba quieta-

-Nos vemos después- respondió riendo nerviosamente parándose del césped mientras se iba corriendo antes de que Rainbow hiciera algo-

_-¿Por qué no me enfadé tanto?, SOY UNA MALDITA PERVERTIDA_\- pensó Rainbow Dash mientras daba vueltas en el césped, quedando algo sucia- Aghh, ya me voy al departamento, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo para sí misma mientras era observada por alguien desde lejos-

-*En el departamento*-

Rainbow Dash estaba sola en el departamento, ya después de haber tomado una ducha, decidió irse a dormir, algunas horas después llegó Soarin entrando al baño directamente..

-¡BAÑO!, baño, baño- murmuró Soarin mientras entraba y abría la puerta para ver la ropa interior de Rainbow tirada en el baño- L-la muy vaga dejó todo tirado- dijo Soarin sonrojado mientras hacía del baño y jalaba la palanca- Le...le diré que lo recoja- dijo por último para salir al baño e ir a la habitación de Rainbow y verla acostada dormida- Oh, genial- murmuró con sarcasmo viéndola dormir-

-Te...voy...a golpear- susurró dormida mientras daba una patada al aire-

-Supongo que...lo tendré que recojer- dijo Soarin regresando al baño y tomaba el sostén y la ropa interior de Rainbow lentamente, pero en eso, el celular de Soarin empezó a sonar asustando a Soarin, lanzando por error la ropa interior de Rainbow al excusado- ¡Diablos!- exclamó contestando el celular- ¿Hola?-

-_¿Soarin?_\- preguntó Spitfire desde la otra línea-

-¿Spitfire?, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?- contestó Soarin algo asustado-

-_¿N-no me lo habías dicho?_\- respondió Spitfire nerviosa, ya que consiguió su número por otros métodos-

-Estoy seguro de que no lo hice...como sea, ¿para qué llamas?- preguntó Soarin poniendose el celular entre la oreja y el hombro mientras intentaba tomar la ropa interior de Rainbow del excusado- ¡Dios, que asco!- exclamó Soarin sin querer-

-_¿Dije algo malo?_\- preguntó Spitfire ofendida-

-No, nada, emmm, ¿querías decirme algo?- respondió Soarin frustrado-

-_Ah sí, ¿quieres ir al parque ese día?-_ preguntó Spitfire seriamente-

-Sí, claro- contestó Soarin sin poner atención mientras tomaba la ropa que estaba chorreando- ¡Jaja!, ¡te tengo!- exclamó Soarin alegre-

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Rainbow Dash entrando al baño mientras se tallaba el ojo dormida- ¡Hey!, ¿qué haces con mi ropa?- (Mente pervertida requerida en esta parte xD)

-_¿Eh...qué está pasando allí?_\- preguntó Spitfire enfadada al oír la voz de Rainbow-

-¡Yo no tomé tu ropa!, la dejaste tirada- exclamó Soarin sin oír a Spitfire-

-¡Está chorreando, idiota!- gritó Rainbow enfadada tomando la ropa y la empezaba a exprimir-

-_¿Q-qué está chorreando?_\- preguntó Spitfire mal pensando-

-Deja allí, yo la agarro- dijo Soarin tomando la ropa de Rainbow Dash exprimiendola-

-¡Eres un pervertido!- exclamó Rainbow dándole un zape en la cabeza-

-_¡QUE ESTAS AGARRANDO!-_ exclamó Spitfire enojada colgando el teléfono- _¡ADIOS!_-

-¿Hola?, ¿Spitfire?- preguntó Soarin tomando el teléfono y viendo la pantalla- ¡Me colgó!, gracias Rainbow- dijo Soarin con sarcasmo-

-¡Oops, lo siento!- exclamó Rainbow con algo de felicidad mientras ponía su ropa interior en el cesto de ropa sucia- Me debes ropa interior-

-Pfft, como si te fuera a dar nueva ropa interior, perdí mi cita por tu culpa, ¿ahora qué haré ese día?- preguntó Soarin enfadado-

-¡Yo no hice nada!, y puedes planear nuevas cosas- contestó Rainbow sentándose en el sillón mientras prendía la televisión-

-Le pediré disculpas, creo que es lo correcto, tal vez aún siga en la universidad- dijo Soarin decidido a volver a la universidad mientras se salía del departamento-

-Je, claro, ve a por ella- murmuró Rainbow para sí misma algo enfadada mientras veía el canal de deportes-

-*Fin del capítulo 7*-

Actualicé antes porque me sentía culpable :v y además necesitaba algo para poder hacer el de San Valentín como lo tengo planeado :), espero les haya gustado y hayan malpensado bien para haber entendido una parte del capítulo xD y siento por el discurso de arriba xD, no los culpo si no lo leyeron, además de que no podría actualizar el sábado o domingo porque tengo que hacer evidencias de tarea ;-; y bueno eso xD, espero no se enojen por haber dicho que no iba a actualizar hasta marzo, pero ya entendí que no debo hacerles caso :) y gracias por las frases que me dedicaron /)^3^)\ casi shoro cuando las leí uwu, dejen ideas, reviews, follow o favorito, y no mensajes de odio :'D porque se las regresaré peor asdad, ¿Rainbow siente algo pequeño por Soarin?, ¿Quién habrá espiado a Rainbow desde lejos?, ¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas?, okya xD, bye :)...


	9. Rosas

Hola a todos :)! estoy muy feliz :D, todos se deben preguntar porque uwu (la verdad no :v) pues aún así lo diré xD, "Enamorándome de mi Jefe" ha llegado a Francia 7u7 esta siendo traducida a francés por "lizblood" con mi permiso y lo subió en una página donde lo leen los franceses y fue una de las más leídas *-*, y además habrá una secuela de este fic, pero no será hecho por mi, si no por "reinaclaren" con mi ayuda :) , bueno como sea, aquí esta el especial de San Valentín, con algo que me pasó en la prepa, pero aquí tendrá un final feliz ;-;...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

_-Pfft, como si te fuera a dar nueva ropa interior, perdí mi cita por tu culpa, ¿ahora qué haré ese día?- preguntó Soarin enfadado-_

_-¡Yo no hice nada!, y puedes planear nuevas cosas- contestó Rainbow sentándose en el sillón mientras prendía la televisión-_

_-Le pediré disculpas, creo que es lo correcto, tal vez aún siga en la universidad- dijo Soarin decidido a volver a la universidad mientras se salía del departamento-_

_-Je, claro, ve a por ella- murmuró Rainbow para sí misma algo enfadada mientras veía el canal de deportes-_

**-*En la Universidad*-**

Soarin ya había llegado a la universidad y estaba buscando a Spitfire por todas partes, buscó en cada salón y en cada pasillo, pero no había tenido suerte...

-Agh...ya mejor lo olvido, no creo siquiera que quiera volver a hablarme- dijo Soarin sentándose en un banco adentro de una aula-

-Hooola, ¿por qué tan solo?- preguntó Lighting Dust saliendo de la nada mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta del salón-

-Eh...¿quién eres tú?- contestó Soarin con otra pregunta mientras la veía confuso-

-...¿Gimnasio?, ¿estaba contigo, Rainbow y Spitfire?- dijo Lighting Dust como si fuera obvio-

-Yo...- dijo Soarin intentando recordar- Nop, lo siento, no te recuerdo-

-Idiota- murmuró Lighting Dust mientras salía enfadada del salón-

-Parecía amable- dijo Soarin para sí mismo mientras salía del salón para ir al departamento-

**-*El siguiente día, el 14 de febrero*-**

Todos estaban felices, se notaba el amor en el ambiente en la Universidad, otros simplemente festejaban el día con sus amigos. Por ser el 14 de febrero, la universidad decidió vender rosas anónimas para que llegarán a la persona que te gustaba sin que se diera cuenta de quien se las había regalado, se iban a vender temprano en la escuela, y las rosas se entregrarían en el tiempo de clases...

-Odio este día, todo es simplemente para vender cosas cursis- dijo Rainbow Dash con una cara de pocos amigos-

-Eso solo lo dicen las personas amargadas sin amor, además, ¿quién sabe?, talvez te llegué una rosa de alguien- contestó Soarin con una sonrisa mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla-

-Dejáme- ordenó Rainbow Dash haciendo que Soarin dejará su cara- Si yo recibiera una rosa, la tiraría a la basura-

-Je, claro, como digas Rainbow, me voy a clases- dijo Soarin alejándose de Rainbow-

-Sí, sí, como sea- contestó con poco interés mientras se metía a su salón con cara de enojada-

-Se fue- dijo Soarin para sí mismo mientas iba al puesto de rosas para comprar una- ¿Me da una rosa?- preguntó Soarin a la joven que las vendía-

-***En el aula 1204***-

Rainbow Dash estaba en su banco con cara de enojada mientras tenía los pies encima del banco y oía música con audífonos, ya que no deseaba tener que escuchar las conversaciones cursis de las parejas que había alrededor...

-¡RAINBOW!- exclamó Pinkie Pie quitándole el audífono-

-¡Ahh!, ¡diablos Pinkie!, deja de gritar al menos una vez que me saludas- dijo Rainbow tapándose los oídos mientras observaba a Pinkie, Rarity, Twi, AJ y Fluttershy rodeando su banco-

-B-buenos días Rainbow- saludó Fluttershy tímidamente-

-¿Ya todas se hicieron amigas?- preguntó Rainbow viendo a cada una-

-Sí, bueno, técnicamente, tuvimos la coincidencia de que te vinieramos a ver todas al mismo tiempo. Yo vine con Pinkie y Rarity, mientras que Fluttershy vino con Rarity- explicó Twilight detalladamente-

-Oh...¿y qué harán todas en este patético día?- preguntó Rainbow mientras se recargaba en su banco-

-Iré con Fancy a cenar en un restaurante francés- contestó Rarity con cara de enamorada mientras juntaba sus manos-

-Pues...yo me quedaré con mis animalitos en mi casa- dijo Fluttershy mientras se ocultaba atrás de su fleco-

-Estudiaré en mi casa, mi gran amor son los libros- dijo Twilight con orgullo-

-Twi, Twilight, Twily, necesitas salir más, yo por otro lado, iré a una ¡FIESTA!...bueno, la organizará mi Abuela Pie, pero después de todo es una ¡fiesta!- exclamó Pinkie entusiasmada-

-¿Y tú Applejack?- preguntó Rainbow Dash-

-Nada interesante, cuidaré a mi hermana Applebloom- contestó AJ con una mirada desinteresada-

-Alumnos, empezaremos la clase- dijo la maestra con un café en la mano y cara de amargada- Salgan chicas-

-Nos vemos Rainbow, iremos a clase- se despidieron todas saliendo lentamente del salón-

-Muy bien, acabemos con esto- dijo la profesora refiriéndose a la clase-

-Eh...¿profesora?, venimos a entregar las rosas- preguntaron unas estudiantes entrando al salón-

-Sí, sí, hagan eso rápido- contestó la maestra sentándose en su banco mientras tomaba café-

-Que fastidio...-murmuró Rainbow Dash recargando su cabeza en su mano-

-Bien, tenemos una rosa para Sweet Pie- dijeron mientras una chica se acercaba a tomar una rosa- Otra para Spitfire, y dos para Rainbow Dash, pasen a tomar sus rosas porfavor-

-¡Woow!, Rainbow Dash obtuvo dos- exclamó un chico que estaba sentado hasta el final-

-Yo...¿eh? -murmuró Rainbow Dash confundida y al mismo tiempo sonrojada mientras se levantaba-

-Vamos, pasa Rainbow- ordenó la estudiante ofreciéndole dos rosas-

Rainbow Dash las tomó tímidamente y se regresó a su banco mientras miraba las rosas sorprendida, por otro lado, había un chico a un lado de ella que la miraba con cara de enamorado.

-¿Te gustó la rosa?- preguntó un chico de cabello blanco y con azules-

-¿Tú me la enviaste?- preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida mientras lo veía-

-Sí, mi nombre es Gypsy Glass (OC), llamame Glass- se presentó el chico mientras se ponía unos lentes y respiraba como si estuviera enfermo- Soy como...tu admirador- murmuró enamorado-

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?, sé que soy asombrosa y eso, pero no he hecho nada interesante aún- contestó Rainbow Dash mientras tomaba la rosa y le daba vueltas-

-¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que nos conocimos?- preguntó Glass suspirando-

-Siendo honesta, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre- contestó Rainbow Dash mientras lo miraba mal-

-Como sea, esa vez todo fue mágico- murmuró Glass recordando-

**-Flashback-**

_-Muy bien, digan presente al escuchar su nombre, eh...¿Gypsy Glass?- preguntó la maestra mientras veía la lista-_

_-Presente- contestó feliz y atento-_

_-¡Bwahaha!, ¡Gypsy Glass!, ¡que gracioso nombre!, ¡y además se viste gracioso!, ¡jajaj!- exclamó Rainbow Dash burlándose de él-_

_-Te amo- murmuró Glass mientras la miraba burlarse de él con cara de enamorado-_

-**-Fin del Flashback**-

-Eh...realmente no le veo la magia- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras miraba las dos rosas- Espera, si tú me enviaste una, ¿quién me envió la otra?- se preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras se sonrojaba al pensar quién había sido-

-Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo mientras la miraba con adoración-

-Silencio Gypsy- ordenó Rainbow enfadada-

**-*En el departamento, después de la universidad*-**

Rainbow Dash estaba en la sala mientras veía televisión en pijamas mientras comía dulces que le habían dado y aún pensaba en quién le había dado la otra rosa...

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó Soarin entrando al departamento con una bolsa de compras-

-Hola- contestó Rainbow secamente mientras un chocolate-

-¿Recibiste algo hoy?- preguntó Soarin sentándose a un lado de ella y le picaba el estómago-

-No me toques, y sí, recibí dos rosas, y como lo podrás notar, me dieron chocolates- contestó Rainbow mientras lo volteaba a ver-

-Sí, ya lo noté, por cierto tienes una mancha de chocolate aquí- dijo Soarin viendo una mancha a un lado del labio de Rainbow mientras se lamía ligeramente el pulgar- Aquí- murmuró Soarin quitando la mancha con cuidado con su dedo mientras la miraba a los ojos-

-B-bien, gracias- contestó Rainbow voltéandose a ver la tele sonrojada-

-E-entonces...¿recibiste dos rosas?- preguntó Soarin confundido-

-Sí, una de un chico que esta enamorado de mi por extrañas razones, y otra que no se de quién es- contestó Rainbow Dash tomando las rosas que estaban en la mesa y se las enseñaba-

-Yo sé de quien es la otra- dijo Soarin mientras tomaba una rosa y la veía-

-¡Oh!, ¿enserio?, ¿de quién es?- preguntó Rainbow Dash entusiasmada- Digo, no es que me importe- dijo fingiendo desinterés-

-Su nombre empieza con "S"- dijo Soarin como si fuera obvio-

-¡Diablos!, nunca lo hubiera pensado- murmuró Rainbow Dash confundida-

-Sep, denada, sé que era para enviarséla a la persona que te gusta, pero pensé que sería un lindo detalle, además yo-

-¡Spitfire!, ¡yo nunca pensé que ella tendría esos gustos!- exclamó Rainbow Dash interrumpiéndolo-

-¿Spitfire?, ¿crees que Spitfire te la envió?- preguntó Soarin confundido, ya que creía que ella sabría que él se la había enviado-

-¡Duh!, es obvio, pobre, pobre Spitfire, lástima que yo no tengo esos gustos-

-Eres una boba- murmuró Soarin enojado de que no dijera que fue él-

-Tú eres más bobo, como sea, ¿qué tienes en la bolsa de compras?- preguntó Rainbow Dash aliviada de que alfin sabía quien le había enviado la rosa-

-¿Ah?, ah, sí, ¿recuerdas el accidente de ayer con tu...ropa interior?- preguntó Soarin susurrando lo último-

-¿Cuando aurrinaste idiotamente mi ropa interior?, ¡como olvidarlo!- contestó Rainbow Dash cruzada de brazos-

-Sí, bueno, no pienses que es algo pervertido o algo así, solo decidí reparar lo que dañe así que...compré esto- dijo Soarin sacando de la bolsa, ropa interior de mujer de color arcoíris-

-¿M-me compraste ropa interior?- preguntó Rainbow Dash tomándola mientras se ponía del color de un tomate-

-S-sí, pensé que era tu talla, p-pero no te enojes, ¡solo era para reparar lo que hice!, y talvez...pensé que se te vería bien- exclamó Soarin poniendo sus manos enfrente para defenderse- ¡Además, fui a una tienda de lencería femenina e hice el peor ridículo de toda mi vida!-

-Y mira...compraste la talla más pequeña de todas- murmuró Rainbow Dash mientras se formaba un aura negra alrededor de ella-

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó mientras le lanzaba chocolates a la cara, haciendo que Soarin se fuera a la cocina-

-¡Ya, YA!- gritó Soarin cubriéndose desde la cocina-

-Con una maldita rosa hubiera bastado- murmuró Rainbow Dash sonrojada-

-¡Pero si yo te envíe-!-

-¿Eh?- preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida-

-Ah...nada, dejemoslo así...eh...ya que dejamos la violencia a un lado, ¿quieres ir al cine?, mi cita con Spitfire se canceló y tengo los boletos así que...-contestó Soarin prefiriendo no decirle-

-Bien, vamos, me iré a poner un pantalón, pero regresando, vamos a seguir con la violencia- respondió Rainbow lléndose a cambiar a su cuarto-

-Mejor que no sepa que fui yo- murmuró Soarin tímidamente mientras tomaba las llaves del departamento-

-*Fin del capítulo 8*-

Y esto fue todo :v, espero les haya gustado y que disfruten su día de San Valentín :D, ¿qué piensan de Gypsy Glass?, pensaba usar a Thunderlane D': pero luego me acusan de plagio asdasd xD, así que hice el mío :v es todo un ñoño y ama a Rainbow, **denle a Leslie sus reviews uwu, Leslie los necesita** (? okya, y otro mensaje para PrincesaRainbowDash :v diablos, esto se esta volviendo repetitivo, deja de querer llamar la atención, yo no insulté a nadie y si te respondo por aquí y no por facebook, es porque me metes a tus conversaciones, me insultas y me vuelves a sacar sin darme oportunidad de contestar :D, y no te digo maldiciones como las que tú me dices porque me das lástima :v, bien que me insultas pero aún así lees mis historias 7u7 las tienes en favoritos y toda la cosa adasd y sé que me insultarás después de leer esto :v pero bueno YOLO (?, bueno como sea, ;-; me pasó algo trágico en la prepa, recibí dos rosas, una de mi mejor amiga y otra de un niño que ni me gusta :c, pero no recibí ninguna del que me gusta ;-;, la vida es dura shavos (?, dura como la verdura asdasd, ya saben :D dejen reviews, follow y favoritos 7u7 sé que quieren (?, y una última cosa :v , ¿por qué creen que Soarin no quiso decirle a Rainbow que fue él quien le envió la rosa? 7u7, adiosin~


	10. ¿Pesadilla o sueño?

Hola :'D! ...nop, no tengo nada interesante que decir esta vez :T , oh, ya sé, mandaré saludos a mis amigas xD: Holis Karina, Leslie, Aimi, Cata, Farii, Darkey, Abril asdasd, y gracias a Abril y a Florinda por ayudarme con la idea del capítulo :'D, bueno ya, espero les guste el capítulo que esta algo pervertido uwu, no tanto pero algo xD y gracias por sus reviews :D...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

_-Con una maldita rosa hubiera bastado- murmuró Rainbow Dash sonrojada-_

_-¡Pero si yo te envíe-!-_

_-¿Eh?- preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida-_

_-Ah...nada, dejemoslo así...eh...ya que dejamos la violencia a un lado, ¿quieres ir al cine?, mi cita con Spitfire se canceló y tengo los boletos así que...-contestó Soarin prefiriendo no decirle-_

_-Bien, vamos, me iré a poner un pantalón, pero regresando, vamos a seguir con la violencia- respondió Rainbow lléndose a cambiar a su cuarto-_

_-Mejor que no sepa que fui yo- murmuró Soarin tímidamente mientras tomaba las llaves del departamento-_

Rainbow Dash se había tardado tan solo cinco minutos en ponerse el pantalón y una blusa de tirantes, salió de su cuarto, mientras Soarin estaba en el sillón jugando con las llaves...

-Listo, larguémonos al cine- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se paraba enfrente de Soarin con las manos en las caderas-

-Sí, vamos- contestó Soarin mientras se paraba y ambos salían del departamento-

-*En el cine*-

Soarin ya tenía comprado los boletos, así que no tenían que ir a comprarlos, lo único que necesitaron comprar fueron los refrescos y las palomitas, además de que Rainbow Dash había escondido dulces en su pantalón...

-Entonces...¿cuál veremos?- preguntó Rainbow Dash siguiendo a Soarin a la sala-

-Bueno, los boletos para otras películas ya estaban comprados y sólo quedaban boletos para una película llamada "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey" (no me pertenece, obviamente xD)- contestó Soarin entrando a la sala mientras abría la puerta dejando a Rainbow entrar primero-

-Jamás he escuchado de ella- dijo Rainbow sentándose observando que había casi puras señoras mayores y una que otra pareja- Al parecer no es tan buena, no hay mucha gente- susurró Rainbow mientras ambos se sentaban enfrente de la enorme pantalla-

-¿Qué esperabas?, es San Valentín, no hay muchos lugares desocupados- contestó Soarin de la misma forma que ella-

-Como sea, guarda silencio, ya va a empezar- dijo Rainbow tapándole la boca a Soarin con palomitas-

La película trataba de una chica llamada Anastasia, una estudiante de Literatura que recibe el encargo de entrevistar al empresario Christian Grey, ya llevaban viendo la película como una hora, cuando de repente, ambos personajes de la película empezaron a tener relaciones y empezaban a hacer ruidos, lo cuál dejó a Rainbow y a Soarin traumados...

-S-soarin...-murmuró Rainbow Dash sonrojada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa- ¿Q-qué diablos estamos viendo?- preguntó mientras intentaba verlo a los ojos-

-Yo...no tengo idea...-contestó sonrojado mientras abrazaba sus rodillas-

-¡ACASO NO LEÍSTE LA MALDITA SINOPSIS!- exclamó Rainbow roja mientras lo tomaba del brazo ligeramente y lo jalaba afuera de la sala-

-Supongo que olvidé leerla- dijo Soarin mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, aún traumado-

-...¿Enserio la gente hace eso?- preguntó Rainbow curiosa a un lado de Soarin abrazandose a sí misma recordando lo que vió en la película-

-No lo sé Rainbow, no lo sé- contestó Soarin dándole palmadas en la espalda-

-Eh...-murmuró Rainbow incómoda alejando la mano de Soarin de su espalda-

-Fue la peor cita-

-¿Cita?- preguntó Rainbow confundida-

-¡Q-quiero decir!, salida entre amigos, ¿cita?, ja, ¿quién mencionó una cita?, porque yo no lo hice, ¿tú lo hiciste?- contestó Soarin rápidamente mientras salía del cine-

-A veces eres algo raro...-dijo Rainbow Dash yendo atrás de él-

-*En el departamento*-

Ya era de noche, lo cual significaba que era de dormir, en todo el camino desde el cine hasta el departamento, estuvieron incómodos y sonrojados al imaginarse que cosas pudieron haber continuado en la película...

-Entonces...me voy, a dormir- dijo Rainbow mientras se iba a su cuarto a dormir-

-Claro, tu ve a...dormir...sola, en tu cuarto- murmuró Soarin mientras se bajaba los pantalones quedando en shorts para dormir en el sillón, ya que Rainbow se había ido-

-*En la habitación de Rainbow*-

Rainbow Dash se había quedado con la blusa de tirantes y un pequeño short mientras intentaba dormir, ya que no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto en la película, su "inocente" mente se había destruido al ver esa película, y al pensar junto con quien había visto eso, la hacía preocuparse aún más...

-Okey Rainbow, tranquila, solo es una película, no creo que los adultos hagan eso en realidad...-dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba de lado- ¿O tal vez sí?- se preguntó a sí misma dudosa mientras empezaba a quedarse dormida-

_Dash estaba parada en un cuarto algo oscuro, cuando ve a una sombra acercarse a ella tapándole la boca, mientras le toma la cadera bruscamente con la otra mano, Rainbow empieza a jadear algo asustada al no saber quién era, pero después la sombra la besa lentamente mientras mete su mano abajo de la playera, haciendola soltar ruidos de placer, Dash intenta separarse, descubriendo la cara con la luz de la luna, era Soarin..._

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó Rainbow despertando sudada y sonrojada- Muy bien, fue un extraño sueño, quiero decir, pesadilla, es una pesadilla...tal vez esto no me haga sentir mejor...¡SOARIN VEN AQUÍ!- exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras se ponía una manta encima-

-¡¿Q-qué pasa?!- exclamó Soarin algo dormido entrando de golpe al cuarto de Rainbow- ¿Un ladrón?, ¿una rata?- preguntó exasperado volteando a todas partes-

-¿Eh?, no,no, nada de eso, es sólo que...no puedo dormir- dijo Rainbow Dash poniendose la manta hasta arriba, ocultando su cabeza- ¿No quieres platicar un rato?- preguntó aún abajo de la manta-

-Ah...¿es solo eso?, bien, supongo que puedo platicar- contestó Soarin con una sonrisa mientras se quedaba parado a un lado de la cama-

-Siéntate, no te haré nada de n-nada, ni tú tampoco, jeje- rió nerviosa mientras se quitaba la manta de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cara roja y sudada-

-¡DIABLOS!, ¿tienes mucho calor?, ¿estás enferma o algo?, estás sudando como un cerdo- preguntó Soarin sentándose a un lado de ella mientras ponía su mano en su frente, haciendola sudar más-

-B-basta- chilló Rainbow Dash respirando agitadamente, haciendo que el tirante de su blusa se cayera, mostrando el tirante del sostén que Soarin le había regalado-

-AJAJA, mira que estás usando, sabía que era tu talla- dijo Soarin bromeando-

-Eres un idiota- murmuró Rainbow sonrojada mientras se tapaba con la manta- S-s-s-s-sal del cuarto- ordenó Rainbow tartamudeando mientras señalaba la puerta-

-Lo decía bromeando, además eres Rainbow Dash, no es como si me interesara v-ver otra cosa, adios- dijo Soarin avergonzado por lo que dijo mientras salía rápidamente del cuarto-

-Okey, ya se me quitó, debo dormir- dijo aún algo sudada mientras dormía-

-*En el siguiente día en la Universidad de Canterlot*-

Rainbow Dash estaba caminando hacia el gimnasio para al fin poder entrar al equipo femenil de soccer...

-¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ Y NO LLEGUÉ TARDE!- exclamó Rainbow Dash orgullosa con las manos en la cadera mientras Spitfire y Lighting Dust la observaban con los brazos cruzados-

-Muy bien, empecemos, las dos competirán por el último lugar que hay en el equipo- dijo Spitfire mientras las observaba detenidamente-

-Ejem, ¡oh Spitfire!, espero que no tengas preferencias por mí, ya sabes...la rosa que me enviaste, siento defraudarte, pero no tengo esos gustos, sin embargo, piensa en Lighting Dust, piensa en lo buena que es, aunque no sea mejor que yo, pero quiero ganar por mi talento y no por tus sentimientos hacia mí- dijo Rainbow Dash dramáticamente mientras la tomaba de la mano-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- preguntó Spitfire mientras se quitaba la mano de Rainbow de encima-

-¡Como sea!, voy a ganar esta cosa- contestó Lighting Dust quien había estado callada todo el tiempo-

-¿Acaso no oíste mi discurso?, te estoy dando oportunidad para que ganes- dijo Rainbow Dash con los brazos cruzados-

-Demasiado rara, yo digo que me deje entrar a mí y no a ella- susurró Lighting Dust a Spitfire-

-¡Oye!- se quejó Rainbow enojada-

-¡CALLÉNSE LAS DOS!- exclamó Spitfire mientras silbaba- Corran 10 vueltas y practiquen un poco con los balones de fútbol, ya veré yo quien entra y quien no- ordenó Spitfire seriamente-

Ambas hicieron los ejercicios pedidos, Rainbow Dash llevaba gran ventaja al correr las diez vueltas, mientras que Rainbow llevaba seis vueltas, Lighting Dust llevaba cinco vueltas, y Spitfire notó eso, y bajó algunos puntos a Lighting Dust, al acabar ambas ese ejercicio, empezaron a practicar con el balón, Rainbow manejaba bien el balón, pero Lighting Dust lo manejaba un poco mejor...

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Spitfire haciendo que ambas pararan y se acercaran a ella-

-¿Entonces, ya entré o que?- preguntó Lighting Dust engreídamente-

-No- contestó Spitfire seriamente-

-¡AJAJAJA!, ¡Rainbow ganó!, ¡en tu cara!- se burló Rainbow Dash- Yo gane el puesto, yo gane el puesto- cantó Rainbow Dash mientras hacía un baile de la victoria (como en el capítulo donde querian ganar el ticket de la gran gala)-

-Tú tampoco, ninguna, estarán a prueba, ambas estarán dentro temporalmente, ahora fuera del gimnasio- ordenó Spitfire mientras anotaba unas cosas en su lista-

-Tuviste suerte- dijo Lighting Dust a Rainbow mientras salía primero que ella del gimnasio-

-"Tuviste suerte"- murmuró Rainbow imitando a Lighting Dust mientras le sacaba la lengua- Niña boba-

-Rainbow Dash...- saludó Gypsy Glass en el oído de Rainbow, causándole escalofríos-

-E-ehh...¿qué quieres?- preguntó Rainbow alejándose de él-

-Estuviste increíble en el gimnasio, jeje- contestó Gypsy mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo-

-Ah, ja, ya lo sé, ¿fuiste a observar mi genialidad?- preguntó Rainbow con las manos en la cadera-

-Sí...-murmuró Gypsy mientras la observaba con ojos de enamorado-

-Como sea, me tengo que ir a hacer algo llamado tarea, adios- se despidió Rainbow-

-¡E-espera!, ¿quieres...quieres que te haga la tarea?- se ofreció Gypsy haciendo que Rainbow regresara rápidamente-

-Creo que me empiezas a agradar, Gytsi- dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo-

-M-mi nombre es Gypsy- corrigió algo triste-

-Sí, sí, como sea, adiós Gypsy- dijo Rainbow caminando hacia su salón-

-Agh...-murmuró el chico enamorado-

-¿Y ese tipo quién es?- preguntó Soarin a sí mismo mientras lo observaba con algo de desprecio-

-*Fin del capítulo 9*-

Y eso es todo :), espero les haya gustado, ahhh necesito dormir son las 1 am xD, iba a decir algo importante...ah ya xD, no olvidenlo :v se me fue, dejen reviews, favorito y follow :'D, hasta el otro capítulo :'D y no he visto la película de 50 sombras xD ni la pienso ver, solo que se me hizo un buen ejemplo para poner a ambos incómodos :v, bye :'D, diganme ideas que las necesito uwu o que parejas quieren que aparezcan, o solo si les gustó o nose, estoy dormida :v no se que estoy poniendo xD, byee


	11. Mentiras y Confesiones

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

_-Creo que me empiezas a agradar, Gytsi- dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo- _

_-M-mi nombre es Gypsy- corrigió algo triste-_

_-Sí, sí, como sea, adiós Gypsy- dijo Rainbow caminando hacia su salón-_

_-Agh...-murmuró el chico enamorado-_

_-¿Y ese tipo quién es?- preguntó Soarin a sí mismo mientras lo observaba con algo de desprecio-_

_-_¡E-espera Rainbow Dash!- exclamó Gypsy llamando la atención de Rainbow quien aún no se iba tan lejos-

-¡D-diablos!, ya viene- murmuró Soarin mientras se ocultaba un poco más atrás de la pared-

-¿Eh?, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Rainbow Dash regresando-

-¿T-te gustaría salir conmigo?- dijo Gypsy sonrojado-

-Eh...yo...-tartamudeó Rainbow Dash pensando en como decir que no sin herir sus sentimientos-

-¡Antes de que digas que no!, te ofrezco...un trato- propusó con la mirada gacha-

-¿Qué clase de trato?- preguntó Dash curiosa-

-Si aceptas, yo te haré la tarea por un mes- ofreció Gypsy emocionado-

-¿Por un mes entero, eh?, esta bien, acepto, nos vemos allí a los 7- respondió Rainbow mientras esta vez sí se iba a clases-

-¡L-lo hice!, ¡tendré una cita con Rainbow!, ¡GENIAL!, aunque tendré que hacer su tarea...¡pero aún así es genial!- exclamó Gypsy dando saltos de felicidad, hasta que sintió una presencia maligna atrás de él-

-Hola amigo- saludó Soarin aparenciendo como fantasma mientras decía con sarcasmo la palabra "amigo"-

-¿Q-quién eres?- preguntó Gypsy con escalofríos-

-Digamos que soy el que te va a ayudar en tu cita para que te vaya genial con Dash- contestó Soarin mientras rodeaba a Gypsy con su hombro, ya que era un poco más alto-

-¿Enserio?, ¿harías eso?- dijo Gypsy alegre-

-¡Pfft!, ¡por supuesto!, para eso están los amigos, muy bien, ahora saca una libreta- ordenó Soarin con una sonrisa macabra-

-L-listo- respondió Gypsy con una libreta y un lápiz en la mano-

-Anota detalladamente cada cosa que digo, a Rainbow le gusta la comida sana, vegetales, frutas , ¿sabes?, nada de cosas con grasa y azúcar ya que no le gusta subir de peso, tampoco le hables de deportes, ¡los odia!, ah y ama la moda- mintió Soarin-

-Nada de comida chatarra, odia los deportes, ama la moda¡listo!, ¿algo más que deba saber?- preguntó Gypsy-

-Nada de nada mi amigo, suerte...por cierto, ¿a dónde la llevarás?- dijo Soarin curioso-

-Ehh...creo que la llevaré al restaurante nuevo que esta por el parque...¿porqué preguntas?- respondió Gypsy confundido-

-Curiosidad- contestó Soarin dejándolos a ambos en un largo silencio por unos segundos- Como sea, nos vemos luego Gytsi- se despidió Soarin mientras caminaba por otro pasillo-

-Es Gypsy...-murmuró triste-

**-*En otro pasillo, lejos de Gypsy*-**

-¡MUAHAHAH-!, ¡cof, cof!- se rió Soarin malvadamente y terminaba ahogándose-

-¡Hola SOARIN!- exclamó Chesse apareciéndose a un lado de él-

-¡Gaah!, ¡C-chesse!, me asustaste...eh...¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Soarin-

-¡No, no, no!, que cosa tan horrible acabas de hacer Soarin, ¡LO VI TODO!- exclamó Chesse invadiendo el espacio personal de Soarin-

-¿Q-qué viste?- preguntó Soarin actuando indiferente-

-Acabas de estropear la primera cita de su vida de ese chico, y todo por tus celos- contestó Chesse negando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación-

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿qué hay?- saludó Flash junto con Big Mac-

-¡Oh nada!, es solo que Soarin estropeó la cita de un chico por sus celos hacia Rainbow Dash- contestó Chesse felizmente-

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!- exclamó Soarin sonrojado-

-Eeyup, lo estás- contestó Big Macintosh simplemente-

-¿Enserio Soarin, tú crees eso?- preguntó Flash bromeando-

-¡YA BASTA!, no necesito que ustedes me lo recuerden- contestó Soarin con la mirada gacha-

-¿Qué te recordemos que cosa?- preguntó Chesse-

-¡Que estoy celoso!- exclamó Soarin mientras se iba corriendo-

-¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó Fancy Pants algo tarde mientras todos lo observaban-

**-*En el salón de clases de las Mane Six*-**

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada en su banco y sorprendentemente anotaba unas cosas del pizarrón, e incluso ponía atención en clase, y todas sus amigas lo notaron, ya que todas estaban en esa clase juntas, era raro que Rainbow pusiera atención o siquiera que fuera a clases...

-¡Psst!, Rainbow Dash- murmuró Twilight que estaba a un lado de ella-

-¿Qué quieres Twilight?- preguntó Rainbow de la misma manera-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Claro que no se siente bien, ¿qué no ves que está poniendo atención en clase?, es señal de que algo terrible le pasa, y yo sé exactamente lo que es- respondió Rarity como si fuera obvio-

-¿Ah sí?, ¿qué es, señorita sabelotodo?- preguntó Applejack incrédula-

-¡JIJIJI!, todas susurran y eso me causa gracia- se rió Pinkie Pie silenciosamente-

-No creo que eso cause gracia, Pinkie...-murmuró Fluttershy con su usual tono de voz-

-¿Podrían callarse?, es obvio que se trata de un chico- dijo Rarity con seguridad haciendo que Rainbow abriera los ojos-

-¡C-claro que no!, ¡no es un chico!- exclamó Rainbow parándose de su lugar-

-¡Guarde silencio señorita Dash!- gritó la maestra enfadada-

-¡Y ES POR ESO QUE SE DEBE SUSURRAR EN EL SALÓN!- exclamó Pinkie Pie-

-¡Señorita Pie!, ¡fuera del salón!-

-Ay...-murmuró Pinkie triste mientras se iba-

**-*En el departamento, un poco antes de la cita*-**

Rainbow Dash se estaba arreglando como podía, se había puesto una falda con unos leggings abajo y una camisa sencilla encima con unas zapatillas, se miró al espejo una última vez, pensaba que se veía bien, tampoco quería verse tan femenina, tenía una reputación de chica ruda que mantener. Soarin por otra parte estaba en la sala viendo tele esperando a que Rainbow saliera primero para seguirlos...

-Ya me voy...-dijo Rainbow Dash saliendo de su habitación-

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglada?- preguntó Soarin tratando de sonar indiferente-

-A una cita- contestó Rainbow arqueando una ceja-

-¿Con quién?- preguntó una vez más Soarin-

-¿Eres policía o qué diablos?- respondió Rainbow Dash enfadada-

-Nah, la verdad no me interesa en lo más mínimo a donde vayas- dijo Soarin aún con indiferencia mientras apagaba la tele y se paraba del sillón-

-¿Oh, enserio?, no será que estás enfadado así porque, nose...¿estás celoso de que tu no serás mi cita?- preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa traviesa mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas-

-¿QUÉ?, ¡JAJAJA!, ¿QUÉ?, ¡JAJAJA!...¿yo?, ¿Soarin?, ¿de ti?, ¡JAJAJA!, ¡N-no!- respondió Soarin en un mal intento de falsas carcajadas-

-¡Tonto!, ¡ya me voy!- exclamó Rainbow enojada mientras se salía del departamento-

-¡Bien!- respondió Soarin mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento y se iba a su cuarto a ponerse un traje de mesero con un bigote- ¡Hora del show!-

**-*En el Restaurante*-**

Rainbow Dash estaba esperando a Gypsy adentro del restaurante en una silla mientras jugaba con su celular, Soarin estaba con un traje de mesero, un bigote falso y una peluca, según él era el disfraz perfecto, y justo en ese momento Gypsy entró y fue caminando hacia la mesa de Rainbow Dash en cámara lenta, pero no se veía como siempre, se veía...guapo, tenía el pelo cepillado hacia atrás lo que le daba un toque atrevido, sus ojos azules ya no se opacaban por los lentes, ahora usaba lentes de contacto, era como otra persona diferente.

-Ho-hola Rainbow Dash- saludó Gypsy algo tímido mientras se sentaba-

-¿Sabes?, no es de buena educación dejar a una chica esperando- dijo Rainbow Dash quién aún no lo había visto hasta que dejó de ver el celular- ¡Woah!, ¿qué pasó contigo?- preguntó Rainbow sorprendida-

-Intenté...un nuevo estilo, ¿te gusta?- preguntó Gypsy sonrojado-

-La verdad no sé mucho de eso, pero te ves bien- contestó Rainbow indiferente-

-_¡Bonne Nuit!, ¡Dame et caballero!-_ exclamó Soarin con el disfraz y una bandeja en la mano-

-Este no es un restaurante francés- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras miraba confundida al "mesero"-

-¡_Wii!, _¿puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó Soarin nervioso-

-Yo quiero...-comenzó hablar Rainbow Dash pero fue interrumpida por Gypsy-

-Deja ordeno por ambos, yo quiero una hamburguesa con mucho queso y la señorita quiere fruta y verdura, sin nada de grasa, porfavor- dijo Gypsy amablemente-

-¿Eh?- preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida-

-¡_Magnifique!, _enseguida vengo- dijo Soarin caminando hacia la cocina-

-¿Por qué pediste eso para mí?, yo quería algo menos...¿ligero?, tenía hambre...-murmuró Rainbow Dash mientras le rugía el estomágo-

-P-pero, ¿no te gustaba la fruta?- preguntó Gypsy mientras veía unos apuntes en una hoja-

-¡Claro que no!, ¿quién te dijo eso?- respondió Rainbow mientras jugaba con un tenedor-

-Ehh...emmm, ¡nadie!, ¿qué tal si hablamos de moda?, ¿sabías que hay un vestido que cambia de color azul y negro a blanco y dorado?- preguntó Gypsy desesperado por sacar temas para conversar-

-No, no había oído de eso...-respondió Rainbow Dash mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano-

-¡La esta aburriendo!, jaja- se burló Soarin observándolos desde lejos-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡ve a entregar estos platillos!- ordenó un chef a Soarin mientras le daba una bandeja con comida-

-¿Dónde está nuestra comida?- dijo Rainbow Dash algo desesperada-

-¡Aquí esta!- exclamó Soarin dejando la bandeja encima de la mesa- ¡Coman!-

-Eso fue raro...-murmuró Rainbow Dash mientras comía su fruta de mala gana-

-¿Quieres de mi hamburguesa?- preguntó Gypsy mientras la partía a la mitad y se la daba-

-G-gracias- respondió Rainbow algo sonrojada-

-Al diablo con esta cita, nunca terminará- dijo Soarin mientras se escondía atrás de una planta y tomaba su celular marcando al de Rainbow Dash-

-¿Y...te la estás pasando bien?- preguntó Gypsy-

-Eh...claro, sí- respondió Rainbow Dash mientras sentía su telefóno vibras- Ahora regreso es mi celular- dijo Rainbow mientras se iba y se paraba a un lado de una planta- ¿Quién habla?-

-Oh...cof,cof...R-rainbow Dash...estoy enfermo..- dijo Soarin escondido atrás de la planta-

-¿Y a mi eso me importa por qué...?-

-Estoy muriendo...ayuda- murmuró Soarin mientras tocía al final-

-¿Oh, enserio?- preguntó Rainbow enfadada mientras veía a un lado a Soarin con una peluca y bigote- Dime si te duele esto...-

-¿Si me duele qué?- preguntó Soarin confundido-

-¡Esto!- exclamó Rainbow patéandolo-

-¡Auch-!, ¿_Quoi de neuf? (¿Qué le pasa?)- _contestó Soarin nervioso-

-¡Oh, ya dejalo Soarin!- exclamó Rainbow enadada-

-¿Quién es Soarin?, ¡yo soy Pepe!- respondió Soarin intentando seguir con su papel-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¡oh!, tú eres el chico que me dió los consejos para la cit-, nada- dijo Gypsy nervioso-

-¿Consejos?, ¡AGH!, lo siento Gypsy, tendremos que dejar la cita para otro día, me tengo que ir, ¿está bien?-

-Claro, no te preocupes- respondió Gypsy algo triste-

-Adiós- dijo Rainbow mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Gypsy-

-Que asco...¿desde cuando TÚ das besos?-murmuró Soarin con los brazos cruzados-

**-*En el Departamento*-**

Llegaron al departamento algo tarde, Rainbow tenía a Soarin agarrado de la oreja como un perro regañado y al abrir la puerta lo lanzó hacia el sillón, haciendo que su bigote y su peluca se cayera. Después de que Rainbow cerrara la puerta se paró enfrente de Soarin con los brazos cruzados y las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Rainbow enojada-

-Yo...traté de...aurrinar su cita- respondió Soarin como niño regañado-

-¡Nooo!, ¿enserio?- dijo Rainbow con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, hasta le diste falsos consejos para "mejorar" nuestra cita- preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza-

-Bien...supongo que me puse algo...ya sabes- murmuró Soarin algo avergonzado-

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa burlona-

-Me lamentaré por esto mañana- respondió Soarin mientras se paraba del sillón y le plantaba un beso en la boca a Rainbow Dash, el primer beso de ambos, fue un beso dulce y lento, parecía que sus labios estaban destinados a unirse (ay :'v), Rainbow se quedó confundida al principio, pero unos segundos después empezó a corresponder al beso, se separaron por falta de aire-

-¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-qué acabas de hacer?- preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras se ponía roja como un tomate-

-¡Yo...nosé!, solo te vi allí y pues...pues te...b-besé- repondió Soarin diciendo lo útlimo en un susurro-

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó Rainbow Dash firmemente pero aún sorprendida por el beso-

-¡PUES CREO QUE ME GUSTAS Y PIENSO QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!- exclamó Soarin rápidamente mientras estaba totalmente rojo-

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó Rainbow sorprendida mientras le latía el corazón rápidamente-

-*Fin del capítulo 10*-

WOOOW!, esto fue demasiado largo :'0 seis pagínas, gasté 8 horas de mi vida :v, literalmente xD, no crean que este es el final, aún quedan como otros 10 capítulos xD, también me quiero enfocar en otras parejas, espero les haya gustado, más vale que sí :v enserio me tardé demasiado xD, dejen reviews, favorito y follow :'D el que los deje es bien culcs y eso uwu, byee :'D dejen ideas, porfas xD


	12. Trato Hecho

Holas a todos :'D, ¿qué cuentan?, ¿nada?, ¿yo tampoco :'v?, el fic aún no se va a acabar, Soarin dijo eso en un arranque de sinceridad así que uwu...ahh y gracias a Dashie120 y a DarkeySpark por las ideas :'D las quiero (? adasd

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

_-¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-qué acabas de hacer?- preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras se ponía roja como un tomate-_

_-¡Yo...nosé!, solo te vi allí y pues...pues te...b-besé- repondió Soarin diciendo lo útlimo en un susurro-_

_-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó Rainbow Dash firmemente pero aún sorprendida por el beso-_

_-¡PUES CREO QUE ME GUSTAS Y PIENSO QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!- exclamó Soarin rápidamente mientras estaba totalmente rojo-_

_-¿Q-qué?- preguntó Rainbow sorprendida mientras le latía el corazón rápidamente-_

-¡Es decir!, ¡c-creo que me asustas y deberíamos separarnos uno del otro!- exclamó Soarin intentando arreglar lo que había dicho-

-¡N-no dijiste eso!- respondió Rainbow aún sonrojada-

-Eh...¿ah sí?, ¿q-qué pruebas tienes?- preguntó Soarin desesperado por que Rainbow olvidara lo que dijo-

-¡Me besaste, aurrinaste mi cita con un chico!, ¿quieres más?- contestó Rainbow con los brazos cruzados-

-¿Lo hice?-

-¿Por qué no admites que te gusto de una vez?- preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa arrogante-

-Eso quisieras...¿por qué me gustarías TÚ?, eres malvada, no eres femenina, eres ruda y...me tratas mal- dijo Soarin pensando que era mejor decir eso a admitir sus sentimientos-

-¡E-eres un idiota!, ¡ya no me hables!- exclamó Rainbow con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos mientras salía del departamento-

-¡Espera Rainbow!- dijo Soarin ya que ella ya se había ido, pero era demasiado tarde -Diablos...¿qué he hecho?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se tomaba del pelo frustrado-

**-*En el Parque*-**

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada en una banca sola mientras ocultaba su rostro de la demás gente, no quería que la vieran llorar, se sentía triste, Soarin había robado su primer beso, además de que había negado que a él le gustaba ella, ¿tanto la odiaba para haberle dicho esas cosas?, pero ella era Rainbow Dash no le importaba lo que decían los demás de ella...pero por alguna razón, le importaba lo que él le decía, y mucho. Desde lejos una persona la veía y lentamente se fue acercando a ella...

-¿Rainbow Dash?, ¿estás...llorando?- preguntó Gypsy mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella-

-N-no...¿qué haces aquí?- respondió Rainbow mientras se quitaba las lágrimas y volteaba a otra parte-

-Iba directo a la biblioteca para estudiar...¿estás bien?, ¿pasó algo con Soarin?...es algo tarde para que estés aquí sola- dijo Gypsy mientras la tomaba del mentón y la giraba hacia él-

-No sé si puedo confiar en tí...-murmuró Rainbow Dash- ¡Al diablo!, necesito desahogarme, después de las cosas que hizo en nuestra cita, dijo que yo le gustaba, pero después lo negó- dijo Rainbow Dash intentando formar una sonrisa-

-¿Le gustas?...es decir, ¡es un rufián!, y no merece estar con alguien como tú-

-Je, eso creo- respondió Rainbow Dash mientras regresaba su personalidad de siempre-

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar...ya que vi que no tengo oportunidad contigo, al menos te puedo ayudar a que estés con Soarin- propusó Gypsy con una sonrisa amable-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Rainbow intrigada-

-¿Qué dices si finjo ser tu novio para darle celos?-

-Porque harías eso, creía que yo te gustaba, además, ¿qué ganarías tú con esto?- respondió Rainbow dudosa en si aceptar o no-

-Pues... algunas veces solo hay que dejarlo ir, ¿entonces que dices?-

-Trato hecho- contestó Rainbow mientras sellaban el trato con un apretón de manos-

Pero Rainbow Dash no sabía que Gypsy haría lo que fuera por enamorarla y hacer que se olvidase de Soarin, y esta sería su oportunidad de lograrlo.

**-*En la Universidad, el siguiente día*-**

Era el descanso y las chicas estaban en una mesa, y los chicos en otra, estaban hablando de distintos temas hasta que en la mesa de los hombres empezó a surgir el tema del noviazgo.

-¿Entonces Soarin?, ¿qué ha pasado con Rainbow Dash?, no se han visto ni una vez en todo el día- preguntó Chesse mientras mordía una galleta-

-Peleamos, fue todo mi culpa y creo que le dije cosas horribles- respondió Soarin con un tono culpable-

-¿Enserio?, ¿qué le dijiste?- preguntó Flash curioso-

-Le dije que me gustaba- contestó Soarin-

-No le veo el problema- corrigió Chesse mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Después lo negué- terminó Soarin con la cabeza gacha-

-¡Oh hermano!, ¿es enserio?, ¡que patán!- exclamó Flash mientras lo empujaba ligeramente-

-¡Lo sé!, pero nose como corregirlo, pensaba disculparme pero...dijo que no quería volver a hablarme, además de que me da vergüenza porque le dije que me gustaba-

-Deberías disculparte de una manera romántica...o yo que sé- dijo Flash tocando un poco de música con su guitarra-

-Eeyup- asintió Big Macintosh-

-¡Ustedes en verdad no saben nada!, el debería de hacer un pastel con la palabra "disculpame" escrito en él, o un ramo de rosas, o en su habitación poner pétalos que formen la palabra "lo siento"- dijo Fancy Pants mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Je, debería intentarlo...-murmuró Soarin con una sonrisa de lado-

Mientras todos comían en la cafetería, llegaron Gypsy, quien ahora estaba mejorado ya que no usaba lentes y se peinaba mejor, junto con Rainbow Dash, pero lo raro es que venían tomados de la mano, todos los volteaban a ver siendo el centro de atención, Soarin volteó a ver hacia atrás para saber que observaba todo el mundo, Rainbow notó que los volteó a ver y se acercó a Gypsy...

-T-te...q...q-quiero...te quiero- dijo Rainbow mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y le daba un abrazo a Gypsy como si de un robot se tratara-

-¡Yo también!- exclamó Gypsy mientras la abrazaba y ella solo alejaba su cabeza hacia arriba-

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?- preguntó Soarin enfadado-

-Parece que tienes competencia...aunque parece que ya ganó- dijo Flash con cara de preocupación-

-¿Soarin, tienes un minuto?- preguntó Spitfire apareciendo de la nada mientras tenía una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro-

-Fin del capítulo 11-

Sé que este capítulo no fue tan bueno uwu pero necesitaba este para que luego en el siguiente pase lo interesante (?, entendieron?, si? Yo no xD :P okeyno asdsad, dejen reviews, favorito y follow e ideas porfas D': y denle laic a mi página de facebook pls (está en mi perfil) uwu hay adelantos y eso c:, y finalmente, ¿qué piensan sobre lo que hizo Soarin?


	13. Déjalo ir

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

_-T-te...q...q-quiero...te quiero- dijo Rainbow mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y le daba un abrazo a Gypsy como si de un robot se tratara-_

_-¡Yo también!- exclamó Gypsy mientras la abrazaba y ella solo alejaba su cabeza hacia arriba-_

_-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?- preguntó Soarin enfadado-_

_-Parece que tienes competencia...aunque parece que ya ganó- dijo Flash con cara de preocupación-_

_-¿Soarin, tienes un minuto?- preguntó Spitfire apareciendo de la nada mientras tenía una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro-_

-¿Qué quieres Spitfire?- preguntó Soarin rudamente sin mirarla a los ojos, ya que no despegaba la vista de Rainbow y Gypsy- ¡L-lo siento!, quiero decir, ¿qué necesitas?-

-Eh...yo quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez, cuando te cancelé en la cita de San Valentín, sé que tú no eres de la clase de chico que haría algo tan malo, entonces...¿te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo?-

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que atender unos asuntos- respondió dejándola sola mientras iba hacia Rainbow Dash-

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Spitfire a los chicos-

-¡Esta en sus dias de mal humor!- exclamó Chesse con una sonrisa-

**-*En la Mesa de las Chicas*-**

Todas estaban sentadas mientras conversaban, excepto Rainbow Dash ella se sentía algo incómoda al tener que comer con Gypsy y con sus amigas al mismo tiempo, además de que él no dejaba de observarla, e incluso se ofrecía a darle de comer en la boca...

-¡Aquí viene el avión!- exclamó Gypsy mientras dirigía un tenedor con comida hacia la boca de Rainbow-

-Dejame sola- respondió Rainbow Dash con una cara de fastidiada-

-Entonces Gypsy...¿tú y Rainbow son oficialmente novios?- preguntó Twilight alegre-

-Sí/No- respondieron al unísono, el "no" había sido de Rainbow-

-Estoy confundida...-murmuró Fluttershy suavemente-

-¡Duhh!, ¡claro que no son novios!, ¡solo fingen serlo para poner celoso a Soarin!, ¡pero el propósito de Gypsy es enamorar a Rainbow!- exclamó Pinkie, pero Gypsy le tapó la boca-

-¿Q-qué?, yo solo quiero ayudarla-

-Mas te vale Gypsy, si no te las verás con nosotras...-dijo Applejack intimidantemente-

Soarin se fue acercando a la mesa de las chicas decidido, hasta que vió a Gypsy haciendo que se enfadara aún más...

-¿Rainbow Dash?- preguntó Soarin con los brazos cruzados atrás de ella- ¿Puedes venir?-

-Eh...no- respondió enfadada mientras abrazaba a Gypsy-

-Jejeje- rió Gypsy nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba-

-¿Ah no?- preguntó Soarin mientras la tomaba del brazo ligeramente y la paraba de la silla-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Rainbow cruzada de brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada-

-...B-bueno, ¿eres novia de Gypsy o algo así?- preguntó Soarin mientras jugaba con sus dedos-

-Tal vez, y de ser así, ¿por qué te importaría?- respondió Rainbow mientras lo miraba con desprecio-

-¿Y quién diablos dijo que no me importa?- dijo Soarin mirándola con el ceño fruncido-

-E-eh...¿Soarin?, ella es mi novia, así que...¿te importaría alejarte de ella?- preguntó Gypsy con miedo apareciendo de la nada-

-¿Alejarme?, ¡Vivo con ella!- dijo Soarin con una sonrisa burlona-

-Sí, sobre eso...- murmuró Gypsy-

-¡Soarin!, ¿por qué te fuiste así?- preguntó Spitfire mientras lo tomaba del brazo-

-Oh, ¡hola Spitfire!- exclamó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa macabra-

-Siento si interrumpo su...¿romance?, solo quería saber cuando empezaremos a entrenar- dijo Lighting Dust saliendo de la nada-

-Cuando deje de hacer frío- respondió Spitfire-

-Oh, genial, bueno...adiós- dijo Lighting Dust mientras se iba-

-Entonces Rainbow Dash, sobre eso de que vivas con Soarin, yo considero que deberías mudarte...-murmuró Gypsy con una mirada inocente-

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Spitfire mientras asentía con la cabeza-

-¿QUÉ?, ¿y sólo por qué tu lo dices ella lo hará?- preguntó Soarin mientras tomaba a Gypsy de la camisa sin tanta fuerza-

-¡Pues no considero apropiado que viva con alguien que no sea algo de ella, como su novio o amigo siquiera!- respondió Gypsy mientras se zafaba del agarre de Soarin-

-¡Y tu que sabes de ser apropiado!-

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS ME ESTAN ASFIXIANDO!, no literalmente, ¿¡PERO YA PORDRÍAN CALLARSE!?-

-¿Quién eres tú para callarlos?- preguntó Spitfire mientras era ignorada por todos-

-Lo siento bombonsito, no lo volveré a hacer- contestó Gypsy preocupado-

-¡N-no me llames así!- exclamó Rainbow Dash sonrojada-

-¡Sí, deja de hablarle así!- contestó Soarin-

-Vamonos de aquí Rainbow- ordenó Gypsy mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia afuera de la cafetería-

-Me voy porque yo quiero, no porque tú me lo dices- respondió Rainbow mientras ambos salían de allí-

**-*Afuera de la Cafetería*-**

-¿Qué te pasa Gypsy?, actúas como si en verdad te gustara, ¿y qué es eso de que me mude?, ¿tienes idea de que tan dificil es conseguir un departamento aquí?- preguntó Rainbow Dash enojada-

-Y-yo solo quería hacer más realista lo nuestro...-respondió con una mirada inocente-

-Creo que fue una mala idea hacer esto, tal vez deberíamos dejar de fingir que somos novio y eso...-murmuró Rainbow Dash-

-¡N-no!, dejaré de asfixiarte tanto, lo prometo-

-¡Rainbow Dash!- exclamó Soarin saliendo de la cafetería volteando a ambos lados-

-¡Mira, allí viene!, deja la situación en mis manos-

-¿A qué te refieres con dejar-?- preguntó Dash, pero no terminó su frase ya que Gypsy le había dado un pequeño beso, y Soarin los vió a ambos-

-Y-yo...siento molestarte- murmuró Soarin mientras regresaba adentro de la cafetería-

-¡No Soarin!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- exclamó Rainbow mientras se limpiaba la boca, pero era demasiado tarde-

-¡Dejalo irse!, si lo persigues, el plan no va a funcionar- dijo Gypsy tomándola del hombro-

-Soarin...-susurró Rainbow triste-

**-*En el Departamento, el siguiente día*-**

Soarin había estado evadiendo a Rainbow Dash durante todo el fin de semana, no le hablaba, no la veía, ni siquiera se pasaba más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación, y Rainbow Dash ya se estaba desesperando de no poder hablar con alguien todo en todo el día, en ese momento Soarin estaba en el sillón viendo televisión, mientras que Rainbow estaba metiendo algunas cosas en una maleta, había decidido que debía irse por al menos dos días y dejar que la situación se tranquilizara, iba a quedarse con Pinkie Pie y su abuela en su departamento, Pinkie estaba feliz y alegre con esa propuesta, mientras que la Abuela Pie ya le tenía cierto rencor a Rainbow por la fiesta que había hecho cuando llegó a ese edificio...

-Y-ya me voy, vuelvo en dos días, voy a quedarme con Pinkie- dijo Rainbow Dash algo avergonzada-

-...-

-Agh, adiós- murumró Rainbow por último antes de salir del departamento-

-Todo fue mi culpa...jamás le debí haber dicho eso sin estar completamente seguro...¿y quién soy yo para enojarme con ella?, si fue él quién la besó...¡Ahh, diablos!, me voy a aburrir tanto sin ella aquí, ¿y qué es eso de que son novios?, ¡No les creo nada!, ¿quién sería novia de ese tipo? -murmuró para sí mismo mientras se tomaba el pelo en señal de frustración-

**-*En el departamento de Pinkie*-**

**-**¡RAINBOOOOOOOOW DAAAAAASH!- exclamó Pinkie abriendo la puerta antes de que Rainbow siquiera tocara la puerta-

-¿C-cómo supiste que...?, olvidalo, no me sorprende de tí- respondió Rainbow Dash-

-¡Wooojoo!, ¡será tan genial!, ¡SERÁ COMO UNA PIJAMADA DE DOS DÍAS!, Y PODRÍAMOS INVITAR A LAS DEMÁS, ¡será tan super-duper-divertido!- dijo Pinkie mientras la abrazaba-

-¡P-Pinkie, me estás asfixiando!- murmuró Rainbow con poco aire-

-¡Oh, lo siento!- se disculpó Pinkie avergonzada-

-¿Pinkie?, ¿por qué se oye tanto ruido?- preguntó la Abuela Pie saliendo de su cuarto-

-¡Es que ya llegó Dashie!- respondió Pinkie-

-B-buenos días Abuela Pie...-saludó Rainbow intimidada por la mirada de la anciana-

-Oh...eres tú- murmuró la anciana con desagrado-

-Ehh...sí- contestó Rainbow Dash con una risa nerviosa-

-No hagas nada malo o saco a ambas del departamento- aclaró la abuela mientras se iba de nuevo a su habitación-

-¿A...a ambas?- preguntó Rainbow nerviosa-

-Jejeje, m-mi abuela a veces le gusta a hacer bromas, ¿VERDAD ABUELITA?-

-¡No es una broma!- exclamó desde su habitación-

-*Fin del capítulo 12*-

Tardé mucho en escribir esto ;-; me quedé sin NADA de ideas xD, espero les haya gustado, dejen ideas porfavor D: , les prometo que el siguiente estara genial xD, y subí un fic que escribimos juntas algunas de las escritoras de SoarinDash xD, espero le den una leída o nose uwu ...asdad y por último uwu...tengo una pregunta D: , ¿creen que estoy perdiendo el toque al escribir?, es que enserio ;-; ya no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, se me va la inspiración ;-; y las ideas, todo (?, dejen reviews, follow y favoritos :'v, los amo shavos (?


	14. Un Reto Desafiante

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Pinkie guió a Rainbow a su habitación, al entrar Dash se quedó sorprendida, el cuarto era rosa, tenía serpentinas, globos, a un lagarto sin dientes, dulces, era como tener una propia fiesta en su habitación...

-Así que...¿este es tu cuarto?- preguntó Rainbow-

-¡Sí que sí!, ¿te gusta?, ¡A MI ME ENCANTA!, el es mi lagarto Gummy, es indefenso, ¡pero es un loco en las fiestas!, ¡Como sea!, ¿le hablamos a las demás?- respondió Pinkie tomando el teléfono-

-Claro, dejaré mis cosas aquí- dijo Rainbow poniendo su mochila en la cama de Pinkie mientras se recostaba en ella-_ ¿Qué estará haciendo Soarin en este momento?_\- pensó cerrando los ojos-

**-*En el Departamento*-**

Soarin estaba en el sillón acostado con una cerveza en la mano mientras veía fútbol, aunque ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención al partido, estaba demasiado aburrido para siquiera moverse.

-Estoy aburrido...-murmuró mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella-

-¡COMO ESTAS!- exclamó Chesse de la nada con todos los demás a un lado-

-¿¡Qué diablos!?, ¿cómo entraron?- preguntó Soarin escupiendo el líquido- ¿Saben qué?, no me importa-

-Eres un desastre Soarin- dijo Fancy Pants negando la cabeza-

-Eeyup- respondió Big Mac-

-Ya lo sé, pero no es mi culpa, es culpa de esa mujer, ¡hip!- contestó algo embriagado mientras daba otro sorbo-

-Amigo, apestas, ve a darte un baño y después iremos al departamento de Pinkie- ordenó Flash mientras lo tiraba del sillón-

-¿IREMOS AL DEPARTAMENTO DE PINKIE?- preguntó Chesse entusiasmado-

-Eh...sí, Twilight me dijo que están teniendo una pijamada, iremos allí y Soarin le pedirá disculpas- contestó Flash mirando un mensaje de Twilight en su teléfono-

-B-bien, lo haré ¡hip!, pero es solo porque...porque apesto a alcohol, no es por ella o algo así, ¡hip!- dijo Soarin metiéndose al baño-

**-*En la habitación de Pinkie*-**

Todas ya habían llegado, Pinkie estaba comiendo dulces, Twilight leía un libro, Applejack estaba limpiando su sombrero, Rarity se cepillaba su cabello, Fluttershy estaba jugando con Gummy y por último Rainbow estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana viendo hacia afuera...

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo?- preguntó Rarity aún cepillando su cabello-

-Mmm, ¡oh, yo sé!, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas, o videojuegos, o a las atrapadas?, ¡o al bingo!, ¡PORFAVOR di bingo!- exclamó Pinkie alegremente-

-No creo que se refiera a esos juegos Pinkie, además ya estamos algo grandes para jugar a las escondidas o atrapadas- explicó Twilight mientras cerraba el libro-

-¿Podríamos jugar a verdad o reto?, d-digo...si ustedes quieren...-propusó Fluttershy con su tímida voz-

-Eso es una buena idea, cubito de azúcar- contestó Applejack tomando el hombro de Fluttershy-

-¿Rainbow, juegas con nosotras?- preguntó Twilight notando que Dash no había hablado en todo el rato-

-¿Eh?, sí, está bien- respondió con una sonrisa mientras se iba a sentar al piso junto a las demás-

-Muy bien, ¿quién empieza?- preguntó Rarity-

-¡YOYOYOYO!- exclamó Pinkie- ¡Fluttershy!, ¿verdad o reto?-

-V-verdad- respondió algo insegura-

-¿Te gusta Big Macintosh?- preguntó Pinkie invadiendo su espacio personal-

-Eh...y-yo...-murmuró la pelirosa algo nerviosa-

-¡LO SABÍA!, ¡sabía que te gustaba!- exclamó Pinkie saltando-

-¡Pinkie!, ni siquiera ha contestado- la reprimió Twilight-

-N-no Twilight...en realidad...creo que me gusta un poco- susurró Fluttershy apenas audible-

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?, harían una gran pareja- dijo Applejack feliz-

-¡VAS FLUTTERSHY!, ¿A quién le quieres preguntar?- preguntó Pinkie-

-Eh...Twilight, ¿verdad o reto?-

-Verdad- contestó Twilight con seguridad-

-¿Te gusta Flash Sentry?- preguntó Fluttershy con un sonrojo-

-Pues..la verdad...-contestó Twilight pero fue interrumpida por Rainbow Dash-

-¡Woah, ya basta chicas!, solo están preguntando las mismas cosas que en cualquier otra pijamada, eso de confesar quien te gusta es para niñas bobas- dijo Rainbow con los brazos cruzados-

-Entonces Rainbow, ¿tú lo que quieres son retos desafiantes?- preguntó Rarity con una sonrisa-

-Creo que eso está claro- respondió sin cambiar su postura-

-Bien, te reto a que le des una palmada en el trasero a Soarin- propusó Rarity sin tartamudear-

-¿QUÉ?, ¡JAMÁS EN MI VIDA HARÍA ESO!- exclamó Rainbow Dash sonrojada-

-¿Tú querías retos desafiantes no es así?, y por lo que sé, Rainbow Dash nunca se niega a un reto- dijo Rarity con una sonrisa desafiante-

-¡Ja, bien!, eso no es nada para mí- respondió Rainbow de la misma manera-

-¿Oh, entonces no te importa si te pongo uno más desafiante?- preguntó Rarity con una falsa mirada inocente-

-N-no, así estoy bien- contestó tragando saliva-

-¡Eso te pasa por hablar de más, Dashie!- exclamó Pinkie Pie ríendo con todas las demás-

**-*Afuera del Departamento de Pinkie*-**

Los chicos estaban fuera del departamento arreglando a Soarin para que se viera presentable, ya que estaba ligeramente borracho, cuando todos creían que ya estaba listo, tocaron la puerta del departamento.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó Flash tocando la puerta como loco-

-¡Quien viene a molestar!- exclamó la abuela Pie abriendo la puerta-

-¡Oh, pero que adorable abuelita!- dijo Chesse alegremente-

-¿A quién llamas abuela, muchachito?- preguntó enfadada-

-Ehh...como sea, ¿nos deja entrar?- preguntó Flash con una sonrisa-

-No- contestó la anciana cerrando la puerta en su cara-

-Que rufianes, se tiene que hacer así- dijo Fancy Pants tocando la puerta de nuevo-

-¿Ahora qué quieren?- preguntó la abuela-

-Adorable dama, se ve tan bien esta noche, ¿nos podría dejar entrar a su bello apartamento?, necesitamos hablar con una de las jóvenes que está adentro- pidió Fancy Pants amablemente mientras le daba un beso en la mano-

-¡Oh!, jojojo, que adorable jovencito, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo, NO- contestó a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Soarin la detuvo-

-Mire...abuelita, ¡hip!, yo, nece-necesito entrar, ¡hip!, quiero pedirle disculpas a Rainbow Dash, ¿sí?...¡hip!, ¡chicos!, creo...creo que quiero vomitar- avisó Soarin vomitando en la puerta del departamento-

-¡AHHH!, ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- exclamó la abuela Pie dándoles golpes con una escoba, cerrando la puerta del departamento-

-Bien, no funcionó, ¡BIEN HECHO SOARIN!- gritó Flash con sarcasmo-

-Eeyup- apoyó Big Mac asintiendo con la cabeza-

-Psst, ¿q-qué?, ¡hip!, yo les avisé- se defendió Soarin limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo que Fancy Pants le dió-

-Como sea, necesitaremos otra manera de entrar...- dijo Flash Sentry pensando-

-¡LO TENGO!, ¡ES UN CLÁSICO!, ¡ENTREMOS POR LA VENTANA COMO EN ESAS PELÍCULAS DONDE EL CHICO LINDO LE PIDE A LA CHICA LINDA QUE SEAN NOVIOS!- exclamó Chesse entusiasmado con su plan-

-Sí me permiten hablar, opino que es un buen plan, solo que en este caso el "chico lindo" es Soarin y esta borracho, y acaba de vomitar, por otro lado, lo único que necesitamos son unas escaleras, el piso no es tan alto-

-Entonces...¡hagamóslo!- exclamó Soarin cayendo al piso-

**-*En la habitación de Pinkie*-**

Todas estaban cenando pizza que habían pedido hace un rato, dejando el cuarto con vasos y trastes, y como todas eran buenas invitadas, decidieron ir a ayudarle a Pinkie a lavarlos, menos Rainbow Dash...

-¿Estás segura de que no vienes a ayudarnos, querida?- preguntó Rarity con unos vasos en las manos-

-Sí, sí, estoy algo cansada y me voy a dormir...¿podrías apagar la luz antes de salir?, estoy segura de que voy a terminar dormida antes de que regresen- contestó Rainbow Dash bostezando mientras se acomodaba en su saco de dormir a un lado de la ventana-

-Si tú insistes...-dijo Rarity apagando la luz mientras salía de la habitación-

Soarin estaba afuera de la ventana con una escalera, los chicos estaban a un lado de él por si se llegaba a caer, con eso de que estaba embriagado, fue subiendo la escalera lentamente, hasta que llegó hasta arriba...

-¡Rainbow!- exclamó Soarin recargándose en el marco de la ventana-

-¿QUIEN ESTA ALLÍ?- preguntó la abuela Pie en bracier-

-¡AAAH MIS OJOS!, ¡HABITACION EQUIVOCADA!- dijo Soarin tapándose los ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras-

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estaba allí?- preguntó Flash haciendo reaccionar a Soarin-

-¡No!, ¡ví algo que jamás olvidaré!, era la habitación equivocada- respondió Soarin traumado-

-Big Mac, ¿podrías mover la escalera a la ventana de a lado?- preguntó Fancy Pants amablemente-

-Eeyup- contestó Big Mac moviendo la escalera-

-¡VAMOS!, ¡SUBE SOARIN!, ¡PERSIGUE TU SUEÑO!- exclamó Chesse saltando-

-¿D-de qué sueño hablas?- preguntó Soarin subiendo la escalera de nuevo-

-¡Recuerda no vomitar allá arriba!- dijo Flash ríendo-

-Pfff...Ja-ja, que risa- contestó Soarin con sarcasmo mientras llegaba a la ventana y vió que la habitación estaba oscura- ¿Eh...hola?- preguntó Soarin entrando a la habitación, tropezando con un bulto que estaba en el piso, cayendo sobre el-

-¡AHH!, ¿quién es?- preguntó Rainbow adormilada saliendo de su saco de dormir-

-Auch...mi cabeza- respondió Soarin con su rostro cerca al de ella, poniendo ambas piernas una a cada lado de Rainbow Dash mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

-¿S-soarin?, ¡Que haces a-aquí!- tartamudeó Rainbow Dash nerviosa y sonrojada-

-Yo...yo vine a pedirte perdón, sé que no fue tu culpa lo que hizo Gypsy, ¡Y, y aún así no me importa lo que él haga!- exclamó Soarin rojo por lo que estaba diciendo-

-¡Entonces no tiene caso que vinieras aquí!, y...¡quitate de encima mío!- ordenó Rainbow haciendo que Soarin se parara-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Twilight prendiendo la luz del cuarto entrando junto con las demás-

-¿Es esa Twilight?- exclamó Flash desde afuera-

-¡PINKIEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó Chesse-

-Oh, Rainbow, ya que esta aquí Soarin, deberías cumplir tu reto, querida- sugirió Rarity con una mirada de picardía-

-¿Reto?- preguntó Soarin confundido-

-¡Aghh!- exclamó Rainbow dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero a Soarin haciendo que este se confundiera más-

-Ra-ra-ra-Rainbow Dash...¡eres una pervertida!- exclamó Soarin rojo mientras le devolvía la palmada en el trasero-

-¡Que te pasa!, ¡Yo lo hice por un reto, no por gusto!- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza-

Cuando las chicas vieron que ellos empezaron a discutir decidieron ir afuera para ver a los chicos, una a una fueron bajando por las escaleras de la ventana, dejándolos a ambos solos.

-De cualquier manera, estas igual de plana de abajo como de arriba- dijo Soarin con los brazos cruzados-

-¡Y tú que andas viendo!- exclamó Rainbow sonrojada-

-Es algo que se ve a simple vista- contestó Soarin de la misma manera-

-¡DENSE UN ABRAZO DE PAZ!- exclamó Pinkie desde afuera-

Rainbow no se pensaba mover, sin embargo Soarin estaba aún algo embriagado y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la estrechó entre sus brazos, abrazándola demasiado fuerte.

-Soarin...eres un bipolar- murmuró Rainbow dejándose abrazar y aún algo apenada-

-No es eso, estoy algo borracho- respondió mientras le daba una última palmada en el trasero-

-...- Rainbow lo golpeó terminando con el abrazo de paz-

-*Fin del capítulo 13*-

¡Lo acabé! ):D , estuvo largo uwu, al menos para mí, quiero mandar saludines a Lorena, a Darkey, a Alice por presionarme para hacerlo (? , no lo pude haber hecho sin ustedes ASDASD, dejen reviews, follow, y favoritos e ideas! :'D y si no pues coman torta :'v (? :D


	15. Vergüenzas

¡Hola!, ¿me extrañaron? :'D -recibe tomatazos- uwu no actualice porque estaba ocupada porque me traen de esclava en mi casa por estar de vacaciones :'v y luego el domingo me dio flojera y no tenía ideas, el lunes jugué ps3 con mi hermana uwu entonces...tengo buenas excusas verdad :D? (no) bueno, espero les guste el capítulo, tardé mucho en tener una idea culcs uwu :'v pero de todas maneras gracias a los que me ayudaron poniendo sus ideas en la página de FB :'D ...ah en este capítulo pondre un poco de todas las parejas, y un chico coquetéandole a AJ.

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya había pasado unos días desde lo que le había dicho Soarin a Dash, ella ya lo había superado, sin embargo, aún estaba algo enojada, pero no lo admitiría enfrente de él, Soarin estaba avergonzado por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, ya que Rainbow Dash se tomó el tiempo de explicarle todo lo que hizo con detalles...

-Entonces...¿dices que vomité en la puerta de la Abuela Pie?- preguntó Soarin sentado en el sillón junto a Rainbow mientras abrazaba una almohada-

-Sí, al menos eso me contaron los chicos al traerte de vuelta al departamento- contestó Rainbow Dash poniendo sus pies arriba de la mesa-

-Baja los pies- ordenó Soarin-

-No quiero- respondió Rainbow Dash-

-Rainbow Dash, baja los pies, comemos allí- dijo Soarin con un tono enojado-

-No te vayas a morir, "señorito delicadeza"-

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Soarin quitando los pies de Rainbow-

-¡HOLAAAAA!- se oyó afuera del departamento-

-Yo abro la puerta- avisó Soarin mientras la abría-

-No te iba a detener- murmuró Rainbow Dash poniendo los pies de nuevo-

-¡HOLA CHICOS!- exclamó Pinkie Pie con Chesse, Big Mac, Flash, Fancy, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y Twilight atrás de ella-

-¡Hey!, ¿qué los trae a todos por aquí?- preguntó Soarin dejándolos entrar-

-Bueno, tenemos una sorpresa- contestó Twilight sentándose a lado de Rainbow-

-¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó Rainbow indiferente-

-¡MI ABUELA ME DIO ENTRADAS PARA EL BALNEARIO QUE ACABAN DE ABRIR!- exclamó Pinkie mostrando las entradas-

-No uses palabras que no conozco, Pinkie- respondió Rainbow Dash-

-Un balneario es un lugar con piscinas, querida, necesitas leer un diccionario- dijo Rarity limándose las uñas-

-Creí que tu abuela nos odiaba- recordó Soarin viendo las entradas-

-¡Oh!, los odia, ¡pero quiere que me mantenga afuera del departamento para no interrumpirla mientras ve las novelas!- contestó Pinkie-

-N-no es por molestar ni nada...p-pero se nos hace tarde, deberían ir por sus trajes de baño...digo, si ustedes quieren- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente-

-Eeyup- contestó Big Mac-

-Oh, claro- respondieron Soarin y Dash al unísono mientras iban por sus trajes de baño-

_-*10 Minutos después*-_

Todos estaban sentados esperando a Soarin y a Rainbow quienes habían estado buscando su traje de baño por 10 minutos...

-¿Porqué tardan tanto?- preguntó Flash mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Calma tus caballos, niño, no deben tardar- respondió Applejack con su típico acento-

-¡Aquí estamos!- respondieron Soarin y Dash al mismo tiempo con sus trajes de baño puestos-

-Eh...no se los tenían que poner ahora- dijo Twilight aguantando una risa-

-...- ambos se quedaron como estatuas sin moverse-

-¡Ya vamonos!- exclamó Chesse alegremente mientras sacaba a todos del departamento-

**-*En el Balneario*-**

Al llegar todos lo primero que fueron a hacer fue ponerse sus trajes de baño (los dejo a su imaginación uwu), después todos se fueron a hacer distintas cosas, Twilight fue a leer un libro a un lado de la piscina, y Flash la siguió para sentarse a su lado, Fluttershy se sentó a la orilla de la piscina mientras metía los pies al agua, ya que no sabía nadar y Big Mac se puso a nadar cerca de ella, Chesse y Pinkie estaban jugando voleibol, Rarity y Fancy estaban en una mesa conversando mientras tomaban helados, Applejack se estaba bronceando, y por último Rainbow y Soarin estaban nadando, (ire pareja por pareja uwu).

**Con Twilight y Flash...**

-...-

-...-

-Entonces...¿qué estas leyendo?- preguntó Flash para romper el silencio-

-Es un libro de Daring Do- contestó Twilight sin despegar los ojos del libro-

-Y...¿no prefieres nadar?- cuestionó Flash de nuevo-

-La verdad no se me da bien nadar- respondió Twilight empezandose a desesperar porque Flash no la dejaba leer en paz-

-¿Quieres aprender?-

-Flash, ¿podrías dejar de estar...?, ¿sabes qué?, esta bien, vamos a nadar- contestó Twilight dejando el libro antes de decirle algo malo a Flash-

-¡Genial!- exclamó Flash tirándose a la piscina-

-A-aquí voy- murmuró Twilight mientras daba un mini salto hacia la piscina-

-Ves, no esta tan mal- dijo Flash mientras la subía a su espalda-

-¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó Twilight sonrojada mientras se aferraba más a él-

-Divirtiendonos- contestó Flash con una sonrisa sin dejarla caer-

**Con Fluttershy y Big Mac...**

Fluttershy estaba pateando el agua ligeramente mientras Big Mac nadaba en círculos.

-_Se ve divertido, t-talvez Big Mac me podría enseñar a nadar, además si me pasa algo, estoy segura de que él me salvaría, el es fuerte y lindo, y...¡n-no!, que pensamientos tienes Fluttershy- _pensó Fluttershy mientras se tomaba sus mejillas rojas sin despegar la vista de Big Macintosh-

-¿Fluttershy?, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Big Mac poniendose en frente de ella-

-Eh...sí, no pasa n-nada- contestó Fluttershy desviando la vista y sorprendida de que Big Mac hablara más de lo normal-

-¿Estás segura?, te ves roja, talvez tengas fiebre- dijo Big Mac preocupado mientras la tomaba de la mano- Ven, si te metes al agua te vas a refrescar y se te va a bajar un poco-

-N-no se nadar...-murmuró Fluttershy apenada-

-Si quieres te enseño- respondió Big Mac tomándola ligeramente de las manos metiéndola a la piscina-

-¡Ah!, f-fría- chilló Fluttershy-

-Tranquila- dijo Big Mac suavemente mientras la hacia flotar en el agua-

-M-me voy a ahogar- murmuró Fluttershy asustada-

-No dejaré que te pase nada-

-E-esta bien...-susurró Fluttershy más tranquila flotando en el agua-

**Con Pinkie y Chesse...**

-¡Vamos bobito!, ¡te estoy ganando!- exclamó Pinkie pasando la pelota a Chesse-

-¡Eres buena Pinkie!- respondió Chesse saltando para pasarsela-

-¡Gracias Sandwichito!- dijo Pinkie pasando la pelota, anotando un punto- ¡JAJA, GANE!- festejó Pinkie saltando, y tropezandose con una roca, haciendola caer al suelo-

-¡PINKIEEEEE!- exclamó Chesse preocupado mientras se tiraba al suelo a lado de ella- ¿Estás bien?, ¡TRAIGAN UN HOSPITAL!-

-Tranquilo Chesse, es solo una caída- dijo Pinkie intentándose parar, pero cayó de nuevo-

Chesse la cargó y la dejó en una silla, mientras tomaba el hielo de un vaso de alguien que estaba a lado sin que se diera cuenta, y le frotó hielo en el pie...

-¡Frío!- exclamó Pinkie mordiéndose el brazo-

-Ya, ya, se te va a curar- dijo Chesse con una sonrisa-

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Pinkie con lagrimitas en los ojos-

-Lo prometo- contestó Chesse como si de una dramática escena se tratara-

**Con Rarity y Fancy...**

-Parece que Pinkie se tropezó, deberíamos ayudarla- dijo Fancy sentado con Rarity en una mesa mientras lamía su helado-

-Claro que no querido, ¿qué no ves que Chesse la va ayudar?, no queremos interrumpirlos- respondió Rarity dándole un sorbo a su bebida mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Fancy-

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió lamiendo de nuevo su helado-

-¿Sabes?, tengo una idea para todos estos tortolos, escuché que hay una fogata cerca de aquí, podíamos quedarnos hasta la noche y darles un pequeño empujón, ¿entiendes?-

-Tus deseos son órdenes- dijo Fancy tomando su mano mientras le daba un beso en la mano-

-¿Me das un poco de tu helado?- preguntó Rarity con una mirada coqueta-

-Claro- contestó Fancy acercando su helado hacia ella, haciendo que le diera una pequeña probada al helado-

-Gracias- dijo Rarity dándole un beso en la mejilla-

**Con Applejack...**

-Ay, nada mejor que el sol brillante para broncearse- dijo AJ mientras se acostaba en una silla de espaldas-

-Woah, que magnífica belleza tenemos aquí, algo raro de encontrar, sin duda alguna- recitó un chico de cabello rubio y piel perfectamente bronceada-

-¿Eh?- murmuró Applejack volteando hacia él- ¿Y tú eres...?-

-Bella dama de belleza natural, mi nombre es Trenderhoof, seguro me conoces, y te preguntas, ¿qué hace tal chico en un lugar como éste?- contestó Trenderhoof-

-Emm, no y siento decepcionarte compañero, pero no te conozco, así que, ¿te podrías...ir?- preguntó Applejack lo más cortés posible recostándose de nuevo-

-¿Quieres que te ponga bronceador?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta mientras ponía bronceador en la espalda de AJ-

-¿Siquiera escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- contestó algo enojada mientras quitaba la mano de Trenderhoof de su espalda-

-Oh, una chica dura, a Trendy le gusta- dijo mientras se acercaba a AJ, haciendo que esta le diera un golpe en la cabeza-

-Me largo de aquí- murmuró Applejack yendo hacia la piscina-

-¡Espera lindura!- exclamó Trenderhoof persiguiéndola-

**Con Rainbow y Soarin...**

-¿Quieres hacer una carrera de aquí hasta allá?- preguntó Rainbow Dash en la orilla de la piscina-

-Sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- contestó Soarin poniendose a lado de ella-

-¡Bien!, a las 3, 1...- empezó Rainbow a contar-

-Sabes, noté que te pusiste un bikini- dijo Soarin casualmente-

-2...-

-Pensé que te pondrías algo menos...¿revelador?-

-3!-

-Talvez lo usas para mí...se te ve bien- contestó Soarin nadando rápidamente-

-¡Espera!, ¿qué?- preguntó Rainbow sin moverse- ¡Hey, espera!- exclamó nadando atrás de él-

-¡Y...gané!- celebró Soarin en la orilla-

-¿M-me ganaste a MI?- preguntó Rainbow haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- ¡Es tu culpa!, me distrajiste-

-¿Oh?, ¿lo hice?- contestó Soarin fingiendo inocentemente-

-...Iré por allá a dar un clavado, o como se diga- avisó Rainbow saliendo de la piscina-

-Veamos que es lo que tienes, Dashie- dijo Soarin en el agua cruzado de brazos-

-¡No me llames así!- exclamó mientras corría desde atrás y saltaba al agua, al llegar abajo su bikini se desabrochó haciendo que flotará hacia arriba, dejando a Rainbow, ya saben, sin nada arriba-

-¿Rainbow?, ¿te ahogaste?- preguntó Soarin algo preocupado nadando hacia donde había saltado-

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!- exclamó Rainbow tapándose arriba, mientras lentamente el bikini subía a la superficie-

-¿Por qu-?...woah, ¿es eso tu...traje de baño?- preguntó Soarin sonrojándose viendo la pequeña prenda flotar-

-¡Alejáte de allí!- exclamó Dash nadando lentamente hacia el traje de baño mientras se tapaba-

-¿No quieres que te lo pase?- preguntó Soarin amablemente-

-¡NO!- respondió tomando el bikini- Muy bien, ahora traeme una toalla- ordenó Dash-

-Bien, esta bien- dijo Soarin saliendo de la piscina tomando una toalla- Ten-

-Gracias- agradeció Rainbow Dash tomando la toalla mientras se la envolvía, saliendo de la piscina- Eh...¿Soarin?-

-¿Sí?- preguntó Soarin sonrojado-

-¿M-me podrías abrochar el bikini, es solo que...Rarity me lo puso, yo no sé como se abrocha?-

-¿Es enserio?, es solo de hacer un nudo, aunque la verdad no me quejo- respondió Soarin susurrando lo último-

-¡No me alcanzo, maldición!, no te estaría pidiendo algo tan humillante- exclamó Rainbow mientras con una mano se sostenía la toalla y la otra el bikini- Sígueme a los vestidores-

-B-bien- contestó Soarin tragando saliva-

**-*En los vestidores*-**

Rainbow se acomodó el bikini, mientras Soarin se tapaba los ojos...

-Y-ya- murmuró Rainbow suavemente-

-Sí...-contestó Soarin abrochando el bikini- ¡Listo!- exclamó sangrándole la nariz-

-Okey, salgamos de aquí- ordenó Rainbow sonrojada mientras salían-

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó Rarity junto con los demás que los estaban esperando afuera-

-¡Dejalos Rarity!, ¿qué no ves que estaban ocupados?- exclamó Pinkie Pie en los brazos de Chesse, ya que aún le dolía un poco el pie-

-¡N-no estabamos haciendo nada!, en cualquier caso, ¿qué hacían ustedes afuera?- acusó Soarin sonrojado-

-Vimos que hay un lugar donde podemos quedarnos unas horas en la noche, y pensabamos tener una fogata, fue idea de Rarity y Fancy Pants- contestó Twilight aún leyendo un libro-

-Esta bien, vamos- respondió Rainbow Dash apenada y sonrojada mientras iba caminando adelante de todos-

-Eh...¿Rainbow?, es por el otro lado- avisó Applejack mientras apuntaba a la dirección contraria-

-Pff, ya lo sabía- mintió regresando hacia allá-

**-*En la fogata*-**

Todos estaban sentados en un enorme círculo, usando pequeños troncos de asiento, y en medio había leña con fuego, todos estaban platicando con sus respectivas "parejas" sobre distintas cosas...

-¡Que día más espléndido!, ¿no es así?- preguntó Rarity a lo que todos asintieron-

-Talvez para ustedes, pero a mi me acosó un tipo- dijo Applejack mientras metía más leña al fuego-

-Me hubieras dicho, AJ- contestó Big Mac enojado-

-Nah, no te quería interrumpir- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Fluttershy en forma de complicidad-

-Y-yo...-murmuró Fluttershy avergonzada-

-Entonces...¿qué paso en los vestidores?- preguntó Flash mirando insinuante a Soarin-

-¡Nada de nada!- exclamaron Soarin y Dash al unísono-

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso tan seguido?- dijo Twilight sorprendida haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran-

**-*Fin del capítulo 14*-**

¡Y ACABE! JOJOJO, 2124 palabras ):D superen eso, okeyno uwu lo siento, me emocioné, esperol es haya gustado :'D, intenté poner de todas las parejas xD, ya que no les había prestado mucha atención, les mando saludos a las shidas 7u7 ustedes saben quienes son jojo, sí...no tengo nada más que decir :T, dejen reviews, favorito y follow :'D, ya saben por mi esfuerzo (?, byee~


	16. Final

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Era un sábado cualquiera en la mañana, Soarin hacía un trabajo de manualidades que le habían encargado, Rainbow estaba sentada a lado de él viendo la televisión en lugar de ayudarle con el trabajo, ya que eran equipo.

-¿Cuándo piensas ayudarme?- preguntó Soarin pintando una figura de cartón-

-Eh...después de ir a la cocina a comer algo- respondió parándose del sillón chocando con la mesa, haciendo que se cayera la pintura-

-¡Rainbow!- exclamó Soarin enfadado, ya que era el último bote de pintura que tenía-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó volteando hacia él, haciendo que pisara la pintura- ¡Eww, que asco!, ¡por tu culpa pisé al pintura!-

-¿Por mi culpa?, ¡tu chocaste con ella!, como sea, ve a la tienda a comprar más pintura- ordenó Soarin dándole algo de dinero-

-¿Por qué te haría caso?...iré si me das más dinero para comprar comida-

-Agh...solo ve- dijo Soarin dándole el dinero-

-¡Claro, jefe!- exclamó Rainbow saliendo del departamento-

-¡Espera!, estás dejando huellas por todo el departamento, y ya se fue- dijo Soarin resignado mientras veía la tele-

**-*En el camino a la tienda*-**

-Okey, si mi memoria no me falla, _y probablemente lo haga_, por aquí debe estar la tienda- dijo Rainbow hablando sola mientras caminaba por el parque para ir a comprar el frasco de pintura-

-Rainbow Dash, si no opones fuerza, no te haré daño- exclamó alguien débilmente desde atrás-

-¿Eh?- volteó Dash viendo a Gypsy con una pequeña soga- Ah, eres tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Dash caminando sin prestarle mucha atención-

-Jejeje, me recuerdas, es decir, si vienes conmigo te regalaré...un balón de fútbol autografiado por un deportista- contestó Gypsy esperando sonar convincente mientras le amarraba las manos a Dash-

-Mmm...en realidad vine para comprar pintura, pero darme un balón autografiado suena más emocionante- dijo Dash sin darse cuenta de que él la estaba amarrando-

-Sí, claro- balbuceó Gypsy llevándola a su casa-

-Por cierto, ¿por qué me amarraste las manos?- preguntó Dash confundida-

-Eh...p-porque no quiero que te pierdas- contestó Gypsy nervioso-

-¿Sabes?, no eres muy listo Gypsy- dijo Dash, aún siendo ella la que estaba siendo estúpidamente secuestrada por Gypsy-

**-*En el departamento de Soarin y Dash*-**

Soarin estaba acostado en el sillón viendo la tele esperando a Rainbow Dash para acabar el proyecto de manualidades, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella se había ido y eso que la tienda estaba a tan solo unas calles.

-Diablos, no creo que se haya perdido...aunque si hablamos de Rainbow Dash...le hablaré por celular- dijo Soarin marcando el teléfono de Rainbow, el cual empezó a sonar desde el cuarto de ella-

-Genial, esa boba dejo el teléfono aquí, creo que la tendré que ir a buscar- murmuró Soarin saliendo del departamento viendo manchas rojas por todo el pasillo- Yo no pienso limpiar eso...¡espera!, esas manchas son de sus pies cuando pisó la pintura, ahora será más fácil encontrarla...debería enserio dejar de hablar solo- murmuró siguiendo las huellas-

**-*En la casa de Gypsy*-**

La casa era de color blanco y celeste, estaba decorada como si fuera la casa de una abuela, ya que tenía figuras de cerámica, tapetes viejos, sillones floreados, incluso una tele vieja que pasaba imagenes en blanco y negro.

-Okey, esto es rídiculo, necesitas actualizarte hermano, así nunca tendrás novia- dijo Rainbow amarrada a una silla solo de las manos-

-Y-yo vivo con mis padres que están de viaje, y tal vez no tengo una novia, pero te tengo a ti- murmuró Gypsy enamorado sentado en el sillón observandola-

-Sí...claaaro, entonces...no me darás ningún balón autografiado, ¿cierto?- preguntó Dash enojada-

-L-lo siento, pero no, además no me gustan muchos los deportes- contestó mientras servía dos tazas de té-

-¿Estás seguro de que te gustan las mujeres?- preguntó Dash burlándose de él- Como sea, me supongo que esto es un "secuestro", ¿no?-

-Así es, espero no te enojes mucho cuando te suelte-

-¿Yo?, claro que no, nunca te haría daño, jamás te golpearía la cabeza, o te daría una patada en los bajos- respondió Dash con una sonrisa macabra-

-Ehh...¿quieres tomar té?- preguntó Gypsy mientras le acercaba una taza de té, pero Rainbow Dash la pateó, tirando la taza al piso y rompiendola-

-¡Oops!, mi pie se deslizó hasta la taza- dijo Dash con sarcasmo- Mira, yo no quiero té, si me vas a tener "secuestrada", me podrías dar siquiera lo que yo te pido-

-Bien, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Gypsy-

-Mmm...veamos, quiero una bolsa de frituras, una botella de sidra de manzana y...sí, creo que con eso estoy conforme- ordenó Dash con una falsa sonrisa-

-Te lo traeré, pero no te vayas, ¿eh?- dijo Gypsy yendo hacia la cocina mientras buscaba una bolsa de frituras, y tomaba una de las cidras de manzana que guardaba su padre, al abrir esta botella, puso unos polvos que activaban el deseo de _amar_ a otra persona (mal piensen eso :v)- ¡A-aquí esta, Dashie!- exclamó Gypsy dándole la botella y la bolsa-

-Bien hecho- contestó Dash mientras Gypsy le daba frituras y le ponía la botella en la boca para que tomara cidra, ya que estaba amarrada de las manos-

-¿N-no te sientes nada diferente?- preguntó Gypsy observandola-

-¿Por qué me sentiría diferen-?, espera, ¿q-qué me hiciste?- dijo Dash sonrojándose mientras se movía inquieta en la silla, aún amarrada-

-P-puse algo de afrodisiaco en la cidra, creí que no funcionaría, ¿ahora sí me amas Dash?- preguntó Gypsy con una sonrisa de ilusión-

-¡Claro que no!, n-necesito a Soarin- murmuró Dash mientras cruzaba las piernas-

**-*En el parque, con Soarin*-**

Soarin estaba siguiendo las huellas de la pintura roja, estaba sorprendido de que la pintura no se haya quitado del zapato de Rainbow en todo el trayecto, se quedó estupefacto al ver a donde llegaban las huellas.

-¿Una casa?, en cuanto la vea juro que la voy a regañar- dijo Soarin caminando hacia la casa blanca con celeste para después abrir la puerta y ver a Rainbow sonrojada y a Gypsy asustado en una esquina-

-¿Gypsy Glass?, ¡que diablos hiciste!- exclamó Dash enfadado-

-Y-yo...solo llevatela, me asusta todo lo que dice que hará contigo, v-verás, le puse un afrodisiaco para que así me amara, pero me da miedo, ¡solo sacala de aquí!- contestó Gypsy abrazando sus rodillas-

-Claro, pero antes...-dijo Soarin acercándose a Gypsy para golpearlo-

-¡SOAAAAARIN!- exclamó Dash desátandose las manos fácilmente-

-¿Q-qué?, creí haberla amarrado bien- dijo Gypsy confuso-

-Larguemonos de aquí, ¿sí?- preguntó Dash llevandose a Soarin al departamento-

-Eh...- balbuceó Soarin desconcertado-

**-*En el departamento*-**

Rainbow Dash pateó la puerta y tiró a Soarin hacia el sillón, después de cerrar la puerta, lo volteó a ver como si se tratara de un pastel, lo cual asustó un poco a Soarin...

-¿R-rainbow Dash?, no eres tú misma ahora, así que porfavor, quedate quieta mientras me voy a encerrar al baño-

-¡No irás a ninguna parte!- exclamó Dash aún con el efecto de los polvos-

-_Advertencia: lemon leve, :v no lo lean niños o les iré a pegar con el cinto, tengan algo de inocencia :D-_

Dash se posicionó sobre él y lo empezó a besar, lo cual dejó a Soarin atónito y sonrojado, ya que apenas se habían dado un beso alguna vez, pero él no se negó y acercó su cabeza más a la suya y empezó a corresponder de la misma manera, ella se empezó a balancear encima de él para conseguir más fricción, después Rainbow le empezó a subir la camisa y acarició su torso musculoso, haciendo a Soarin jadear, entonces él metió la mano debajo de su camisa, acariciando los pechos de Rainbow, pero esta se le quedó viendo sorprendida y sonrojada...

-¿Q-qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó Rainbow roja- ¡PORQUE TIENES LA MANO ALLÍ!- exclamó Rainbow quitando la mano de Soarin de su pecho-

-Y-yo...tú...¡fue culpa de Gypsy!, v-verás, creo que le puso algo a tu cidra, yo nunca haría...¡es tu culpa también!, tu no quisiste nada con Gypsy, tu querías conmigo- reclamó Soarin parándose del sillón-

-¿Qué quería contigo?, ¿sabes?, esto es lo que más me temía al pensar en vivir juntos, que llegara a pasar algo como esto, con eso de que eres un pervertido- dijo Rainbow parándose también mientras le daba un puñetazo en el brazo-

-Deberías enojarte con él por haberte secuestrado y no a mi- replicó Soarin con los brazos cruzados-

-Pfff, es Gypsy, además me quedé allí porque el hizo todo lo que le dije...excepto...por la parte en la que le puso algo a mi cidra, como sea, yo me voy, conseguiré mi propio lugar para vivir-

-P-pero...-murmuró Soarin, pero Rainbow ya se había encerrado en la recámara- Aghh...-

**-*Al siguiente día*-**

Rainbow Dash estaba con muchas maletas justo como el primer día en el que se conocieron, Soarin estaba viéndola con una mirada triste, Dash fue caminando sin voltearlo a ver hacia la puerta...

-Bye- se despidió Dash girando la perilla de la puerta, pero Soarin le detuvo la mano, mientras la abrazaba por atrás- ¿Q-qué ha-?-

-No te vayas- ordenó Soarin cerrando la puerta con llave-

-¿Por qué?, tu y yo casi ni nos llevamos bien, es más, estarías mejor sin mi- respondió Dash con una mirada nostálgica-

-La verdad es que...y-yo...te quiero mucho...más que eso, y siento si lo negué la otra vez, pero no quería perderte, y que me rechazaras, y al final terminarías yéndote por no querer estar conmigo, Dash yo te amo- djio Soarin armándose de valentía mientras tenía la cabeza gacha esperando una respuesta negativa-

-Eres un bobo, por haberlo negado, tu también me gustas, hice todo eso para ponerte...celoso, fingí ser novia de Gypsy por ti y bueno ya sabes...-murmuró Dash nerviosa-

-¿T-te gusto?- preguntó Soarin con una mirada ilusionada-

-Claro que sí tonto, no me hagas repetirlo- respondió ella con un tono dulce en su voz-

-¿Entonces ya no te irás?, necesito de alguien que haga más emocionante mi vida, después de todo, a eso vine a esta ciudad- preguntó Soarin mientras la abrazaba por la cadera-

-No, no me iré- respondió Dash mientras se ponía de puntitas para darle un beso-

-Te amo- dijo Soarin apretándola fuerte entre sus brazos-

-Yo también-

-¿DE QUE NOS PERDIMOS?- preguntó Pinkie Pie abriendo la puerta con todos los demás atrás menos Fluttershy y Big Mac-

-Supongo que Soarin y yo somos novios- respondió Dash sin dejar de ver a Soarin-

-¡Ah, que casualidad!, ¡también lo somos Chesse y yo, y Flash con Twilight!- exclamó Pinkie- Fluttershy y Big Mac aún son muy tímidos, pero en este momento están en una cita-

-Como sea, ¡dale un beso a tu chica, hermano!- exclamó Flash empujando a Soarin hacia Rainbow Dash, haciendo que sus bocas chocaran, uniéndolos en un beso-

**-*Fin*-**

Y eso fue todo el fic uwu, siento si fue muy repentino el final, pero la verdad ya me quedaba sin inspiración o ideas :'v, creo que este será mi último fic de SoarinDash, no estoy segura, pero espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo todos mis fics :), espero les haya agradado el final, y siento si no me basé en las demás parejas, pero este es un fic SoarinDash xD, los quiero :'D espero tener más ideas para hacer más historias (espero), byee :'D ah y gracias a mis amigas por ayudarme uwu con sus ideas y su perversión xD, aún les quedan muchos buenos escritores de esta pareja uwu, bye :) ~


End file.
